Sesiones de cine
by Ana-List
Summary: A lo largo de su estancia en la UAC, Hotch descubre qué películas causan determinadas emociones en sus compañeros de equipo. Nunca hubiera pensado que Morgan pasara tanto miedo con una película, que JJ se atacará de los nervios o que Rossi llorara a mares. Y mucho menos que Prentiss tuviera un lado romántico... ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO!
1. Una terrorífica sesión de cine

**N/A: **Anoche fueron los Goya y hoy son los BAFTA así que se me me ocurrió la idea de juntar dos de mis debilidades: Mentes Criminales y el cine. Con un poquito de humor por supuesto. Espero que os guste.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no son míos, pertenecen a CBS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una terrorífica sesión de cine**

El cine era una de esas pequeñas cosas que hacían que Hotch se olvidara de todo lo malo que veía día tras día. Lo que más disfrutaba era una buena comedia, sobre todo si eran las comedias clásicas americanas: Chaplin, Frank Capra, los hermanos Marx, Ernst Lubitsch y especialmente Billy Wilder, eran pequeñas debilidades que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que desde la muerte de Haley había perdido la costumbre de ver una buena película de vez en cuando, al menos una que no fuera de dibujos animados. Esa era otra faceta que todo el mundo desconocía de él: le encantaba el cine de animación, siempre y cuando Jack estuviese con él. Le encantaba disfrutar con su hijo viendo Los Increíbles, amaba oírle repetir una y otra vez los diálogos de Buscando a Nemo, e incluso cantaba con él las canciones de Tarzán. Nunca olvidaría la vez que se empeñó en tener como mascota un dragón al ver Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

Recordó la vez que Gideon trajo una película de Chaplin. Ese era uno de los pocos buenos recuerdos que guardaba de la sala de juntas: todo el equipo disfrutando de una película. Al ver el DVD que le habían regalado esa mañana con el periódico, le pareció buena idea que se tomaran un par de horas de respiro, al fin y al cabo, esa semana había sido dura y habían estado hasta arriba de papeleo. Salió de su despacho y encontró a su equipo listo para ir a comprar un almuerzo rápido.

-Chicos. –Les llamó para captar su atención. -¿Qué os parece si nos tomamos un descanso y vemos una película durante la comida? –Morgan y Prentiss se miraron extrañados.

-¿Cuál es el truco? –Se atrevió a preguntar Morgan con desconfianza.

-No hay truco. La última vez que vimos una película fue con Gideon y creo que sería una buena idea para que todos nos despejáramos un par de horas. –Emily sonrió.

-A mí me parece una gran idea.

-Podríamos pedir unas pizzas y así comemos mientras vemos la película. –Sugirió Reid.

-Buena idea genio. –Estuvo de acuerdo Morgan. -Pero por lo que más queráis, que la barbacoa no lleve maíz. Odio la pizza con maíz...

Mientras sus compañeros avisaban a JJ y García, Hotch hizo lo propio con Dave, que le miró como si fuera un bicho de otro planeta pero aceptó la idea.

-Y dime jefe ¿Qué película vamos a ver? –Preguntó García sentándose junto a Morgan en la sala de juntas. Hotch sacó el DVD y se lo enseñó.

-¿El Exorcista? –Cuestionó Morgan.

-El montaje del director. –Añadió él.

-¿Qué pasa, machote? ¿No te dará miedo…? –Se burló JJ.

-Para nada. Yo no creo en demonios ni esas chorradas. –Admitió con suficiencia.

-Yo no he visto El Exorcista. –Confesó Reid.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende… -Comentó Dave compartiendo una mirada cómplice con JJ.

Hotch se acercó y puso el DVD. No es que el género de terror fuera su favorito pero al menos sabía que a sus compañeros les resultaba entretenida y era una buena película. Además tenía el presentimiento de que a Morgan no le agradaba. En una ocasión, Prentiss y Reid le gastaron a Derek una broma, poniendo en su ordenador la imagen de la niña de El Exorcista con un grito que se escuchó por toda la oficina. Morgan se llevó tal susto que se cayó de la silla.

Las pizzas no tardaron en llegar y con ellas en la mesa la película comenzó. Un plano de la casa, luego el de la escultura de una virgen y los créditos iniciales con la inquietante música.

-Me gusta Max von Sydow. –Comentó Prentiss de repente.

-Tienes unos gustos muy raros… -Se burló Morgan.

-¿Qué pasa? Es un buen actor. –Se defendió la morena. –No me puedo creer que nunca le hayan dado el Oscar…

-Oh mira, ahí está el pequeño angelito… -Dijo García al ver como Ellen Burstyn arropaba a Reagan.

-No por mucho tiempo… -Rió Rossi cogiendo una porción de la cuatro quesos.

-Spencer Reid, te presento al padre Karras. –Dijo JJ al ver al padre discutiendo con otro cura.

-El Padre Karras me recuerda a Rossi. –Confesó Prentiss.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que por lo dramático.

-¡Yo no soy dramático!

-Sí lo eres. –Estuvo de acuerdo Hotch.

-Oh sí, haced la ouija, seguro que eso ayuda. –Comentó Morgan al ver la escena.

La película transcurría con algún comentario jocoso por parte de Morgan. A Hotch le daba la impresión de que hacía bromas para descargar su propia tensión. Al llegar a la parte en la que le hacen pruebas a Carrie notó que su compañero dio un respingo al ver el plano del demonio. Prenstiss también se percató y sonrió divertida, pero guardó silencio.

-Es muy probable que tenga un problema neurológico. –Todos miraron a Reid aguantando la risa. Era un genio pero a veces se perdía en temas que tuvieran que ver con la cultura popular.

_"Me ha dicho que mantuviera los dedos alejados de su maldito c…"_

Rossi alzó las cejas.

-A eso lo llamo yo tener carácter.

-Puede que se haya visto sometida a abusos en el pasado… -Intervino Reid. JJ soltó una pequeña risita.

_"Yo creo que la mejor explicación es la más sencilla"_

-Demonio… -Cantó García.

Poco después vino la secuencia de la fiesta en casa de Reagan. La niña se despertó y orinó encima de la alfombra.

-Atento a esto Morgan. –Avisó Prentiss.

-Está bien, ya he comido suficiente. –Dijo el moreno tirando su porción de pizza encima de los demás restos.

La primera escena en la que se veía a Reagan poseída no tardó en llegar y Hotch pudo comprobar que Morgan parecía inquieto.

_"¡La cerda es mía!"_

-Oh… Me encanta cuando le cambian la voz. –García parecía entusiasmada.

-Esos espasmos son imposibles... –Decía Reid.

-Nunca imaginé que una cama pudiera dar esos saltos.

-Prentiss, eso es porque nunca has pasado una noche en la mía. –Dijo Morgan guiñándole un ojo.

-Genial… Un demonio en la película y un fantasma en esta habitación. –Se burló devolviéndole la jugada y haciendo que los demás rieran.

En realidad a Hotch le resultaba bastante divertido oír los comentarios de sus compañeros, especialmente los de Reid, que al no haber visto la película no tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar y lo analizaba todo con lógica. Pero lo que más gracia le hacía eran las caras de Morgan, que había dicho haberla visto pero sus reacciones le hacían pensar que había mentido para hacerse el duro. Las caras de todos durante la escena del crucifijo hicieron que se tapara la boca disimuladamente para ocultar su diversión. Morgan incluso cerró los ojos cuando se le giró la cabeza 180 grados.

Por fin el padre Karras se presentó en la habitación de Reagan. Mientras los demás comentaban la película, Morgan permanecía en silencio y algo agazapado en su silla. Al vomitarle al padre Demian, Morgan dio un respingo.

-Muy rico… -Comentó Rossi con una mueca de asco.

-Mira Dave, habla latín como tú…

-Yo no hablo latín, hablo italiano…

-¿Y eso que es? ¿arameo? –Definitivamente, Morgan no había visto la película.

La escena del exorcismo con el padre Merrin llegó y oyó las risas de JJ y García al ver como la niña soltaba palabrotas.

-No sé por qué pero me encanta cuando le llama "degenerado" al cura… -Rió García.

Esta vez Hotch se fijó en Prentiss y pensó que tal vez no hubiera sido tan buena idea escoger esa película debido al caso de la muerte de su amigo Matthew Benton. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ahora su compañera parecía seria y una máscara de frialdad cubría su rostro. Al notar que la observaba, Emily le miró y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pasaba por la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible… -Decía Reid al ver como la niña levitaba. Dave bufó.

-¡Vamos, chico! ¡Es una película!

La película llegó a su fin.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Spence?

-Bueno, supongo que si se la considera de ciencia ficción está bien…

-Yo casi me duermo. –Declaró Morgan.

-¿Sí? Yo creía que ibas a llorar de miedo. –Se burló Dave mientras recogía las cajas de pizza. -¿Sabes, Aaron? No es una mala idea que de vez en cuando hagamos una sesión de cine, pero la próxima vez deja que elija otro la película.

-No veo ningún inconveniente en ello. –Admitió con una sonrisa.

Hotch vio como salían todos comentando algo acerca del film. Prentiss se quedó rezagada.

-Ey. –Ella le miró. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Creo que tal vez mi elección no fue muy apropiada... –Ella sonrió.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Has visto las caras de Morgan? –Él asintió divertido. –No te preocupes Hotch, es solo una película. –Dijo para luego salir de la sala. Cuando estaba fuera se dio la vuelta y se asomó por el marco. –Además, tengo una amiga que tiene la máscara de Reagan y me da que va a estar encantada de prestármela para una broma. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Y así fue como Hotch empezó una tradición en el equipo y como descubrió que a Morgan le aterrorizaba El Exorcista. Las ojeras y la cara de cansancio que trajo al día siguiente su valiente subordinado lo atestiguaban. Aunque tuvo que mediar debido a las bromas que el resto del equipo le hizo al moreno durante los días posteriores al visionado: que Reid apareciera detrás de él en el baño con la máscara de Reagan tuvo su gracia, pero las bromas se empezaron a descontrolar cuando le pusieron la música de la película en el despacho y cuando empezó a recibir llamadas con la conocida voz de una niña endemoniada.

Eso sí, las caras y reacciones de Morgan le habían sacado más carcajadas que todas las películas de Billy Wilder juntas.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Y en el próximo capítulo... ¿Qué película le ataca los nervios a JJ? Se admiten apuestas y Reviews.

¡Saludos!


	2. J-Jaws

**N/A**: Una curiosidad que se me olvidó comentar: el padre Karras y David Rossi tienen el mismo actor de doblaje en la VE (Castellano), por eso Prentiss dice que le recuerda a él. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. No esperaba tanta aceptación y entusiasmo con este fic, pero me alegro muchísimo de que lo pasarais tan bien leyendo el capítulo anterior. Vuestras apuestas no se han acercado mucho a la elección final, pero he de decir que me planteé seriamente cambiarlo por Poltergeist o Destino Final 2. Sin embargo decidí tirar de un clásico que nunca falla… Ahí va.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no son míos, pertenecen a CBS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: J-Jaws**

Si a cualquiera que conociera a los miembros del equipo de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta le preguntaran cual era el género de cine favorito de cada miembro, probablemente se debatirían entre la acción y el suspense, dado su trabajo, exceptuando a García y tal vez a Reid, que eran verdaderos fanáticos del cine de ciencia ficción. En el caso de Hotch no era así. Cualquiera diría que le encantaban las comedias pese a que sonreía una vez a la semana como mucho. Morgan era aficionado al género de acción, disfrutaba con el cine de Superhéroes y las películas policíacas. Los gustos de Prentiss se asemejaban a los de su compañero, aunque también la había oído hablar con entusiasmo del cine negro. Por lo visto le encantaban las películas de espías. Rossi siempre era partidario de un buen drama, aunque fuera de duro. Y JJ decía tener predilección por el cine de intriga.

Apenas habían entrado casos esa semana, era lo que tenía la semana previa a la Navidad. Parecía que ese año los asesinos en serie se habían tomado unas vacaciones, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Claro que todo tenía su parte negativa y se habían pasado los últimos días archivando y asesorando a otros distritos. Incluso Rossi y Prentiss habían tenido tiempo para dar una conferencia. Acababan de llegar cuando Hotch les escuchó discutir.

-Ha sido interesante David, aunque la próxima vez prefiero que te lleves a Reid.

-¿Tan mal compañero de viaje soy?

-No, pero para que te quedes dormido y me taladres el oído con tus ronquidos mientras conduzco durante tres horas, prefiero quedarme con el papeleo.

-Exageras. –Hotch sonrió acercándose.

-No, no lo hace. –Emily le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecha y se acercó a su escritorio.

-Muy bonito… Poniéndoos en mi contra… ¿Qué tal por aquí? -Preguntó mientras ambos se dirigían hacia las escaleras de la pasarela.

-Poca cosa. Algo de papeleo pero poco más, de hecho está siendo un día bastante tranquilo.

-Quizá podríamos… -Los dos hombres se giraron para mirar a su compañera. –… Ya sabéis, ver una película…

-No me parece mala idea. –Declaró Rossi.

-Así podría hacer tiempo para la reunión de las cinco.

-Genial. Pero esta vez elijo yo.

-¿Qué crees que elegirá? –Preguntó viendo como Prentiss se alejaba. Rossi arqueó las cejas, divertido.

-Espero que algo que le dé miedo a Morgan.

Poco después estaban casi todos los miembros del equipo en la sala de juntas, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Emily entró en la sala y mostró un DVD con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿"Tiburón"?

-El clásico de Spielberg.

-Podíais escoger una que no hayamos visto cien veces. –Se quejó Morgan. Emily sonrió con malicia.

-La otra opción es "_El Exorcismo de Emily Rose"_.

-_Tiburón_ está bien. –Declaró el moreno arrebatándola el DVD y poniéndolo en el reproductor.

-¿Dónde está JJ? –Preguntó la morena al percatarse que no se encontraba entre los presentes.

-Fue a hacer palomitas. –Respondió Reid. –Yo no he visto Tiburón. Para ver una película sobre tiburones me pongo un documental, además, lo que sí sé de esta película es que por su culpa la caza indiscriminada de tiburones aumentó alarmantemente a partir de los 70 y causó un gran impacto en la sociedad dando una imagen muy negativa e irreal de los tiburones. De hecho, en el verano del 75 las playas de todo el país se resintieron por culpa de la película y hubo un 40% menos de bañistas en la costa este por miedo a los ataques de tiburón.

-Yo la vi con nueve años y me daba miedo hasta entrar en la bañera. –Confesó García haciendo que sonrieran. En ese momento JJ entró en la sala con dos bolsas de palomitas de microondas.

-¿Qué vamos a ver? –Preguntó sentándose entre Hotch y García.

-Una de Spielberg.

-Espero que no sea _"La Guerra de los Mundos"_… -Morgan apuntó con el mando al reproductor y le dio al play. Al ver el fondo marino y la inquietante música JJ abrió mucho los ojos. –Oh, no… Esta no…

-¿Qué pasa JJ, te da miedo? –Preguntó Morgan.

-¿Miedo? ¿Te refieres a la misma emoción que provoca en ti _"El Exorcista"_? –Se burló.

-¡A mí no me da miedo esa basura!

-¡Sacrilegio! –Exclamó García señalándole. Morgan hizo caso omiso.

-Lo que me da miedo es Reid con la careta de la mocosa endemoniada. –Reid y Emily compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tchsss, que empieza. –Les mandó callar Dave.

_"No corras. ¡Espera! Ya voy."_ El chico tropezó y la chica se metió desnuda en el agua.

-Mala idea. –Apuntó García comiendo una palomita.

-Ya lo creo. Los tiburones suelen cazar al amanecer, al anochecer y de noche, con lo cual deberían evitar esas horas para bañarse. Eso por no mencionar el peligro que supone…

-Reid. O paras o el que te echará a los tiburones seré yo. –Le amenazó Dave.

_"Sé nadar, lo que no sé es desnudarme mientras corro."_

-Una pena. Es una de las pruebas físicas que hacen para entrar en el FBI. -Comentó Morgan. Reid le miró confundido.

-A mí nunca me hicieron correr mientras me desnudaba.

-Ni a Morgan. Seguramente le tocó correr mientras se vestía. –Se burló Prentiss.

-Tus comentarios son tan hirientes como el ataque de un tiburón. –Dijo arrojándola una palomita.

En ese momento la chica estaba siendo atacada por el escualo.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Y el otro ahí tumbado! ¡Pero quieres hacer algo, maldito inútil! ¿Cómo no puede oír sus gritos? –Hotch sonrió al ver a JJ hablar tan rápido.

El Agente Brody no tardó en aparecer y descubrir el cadáver en la playa. Los políticos hicieron acto de presencia y le presionaron para que no dijera que la causa de la muerte era un ataque de tiburón, dado que repercutiría en el turismo y en la economía.

-A ellos sí que les lanzaba yo a los tiburones. –Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

-¡Oh! La escena de la playa.

_"-Mamá, déjame otro ratito en el agua. +Sólo diez minutos más. –Gracias."_

-Te arrepentirás… -Comentó Dave.

-¡No, perrito, no vayas! –Exclamó García.

-Pero si ya sabes lo que va a pasar. –Dijo Morgan riendo.

-Ya, pero no por ello me afecta menos.

_"Qué gorro de baño tan feo Harry"_

-Y que lo digas… -Murmuró Dave haciendo que García riera.

_"¿Dónde estás Dippet?"_

-Guardemos un minuto de silencio por el perro. –Morgan se ganó un codazo de García.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué viene! Verás… Verás… -JJ cerraba los ojos sin querer ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Toma zoom!

-Pobre madre.

-Y pobre perro.

-¿Sabíais que Spielberg fue un pionero al mostrar la muerte de un niño? –Dave miró a su compañera por encima del hombro.

-Prentiss, no te pongas en modo Reid, que con uno ya tenemos suficiente.

-Más que pionero fue un cretino. –Comentó JJ con odio.

Hotch no podía ocultar su diversión cuando los pescadores intentaron atrapar al tiburón pero cayeron al agua y uno de ellos fue arrastrado y estuvo a punto de ser devorado por el escualo.

-¡Pero nada más rápido! –Gritaba JJ.

-¡Anda mira! Richard Dreyfuss. –García parecía encantada.

-Ese no es el tiburón. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta. –Todos intentaban contener sus risas ante los comentarios de JJ, pero resultaba difícil.

Poco después tenía lugar la escena de la avalancha en la playa por culpa de la travesura de unos niños.

-Eso no ha estado bien. -Dijo García como si les estuviera reprendiendo.

-Son hijos míos y no vuelven a pisar una playa hasta los 18. –Sentenció la rubia. Hotch contuvo la risa, parecía realmente enfadada.

_"-¡Un tiburón en la laguna! (Brody se acercó) +Mike está en la laguna."_

-Eso… Tu hijo está donde hay un tiburón y tú con toda la calma del mundo. Tranquilo, no hay prisa. –El tono sarcástico-ansioso que usaba JJ era aún más gracioso que sus propios comentarios.

-A este paso, cuando llegue, el pequeño Mickey va a ser caquita de escualo. –Comentó Morgan haciendo que los demás rieran.

-¡Ay madre! –la rubia tenía cara de dolor. Hotch se fijó en que casi todos sus compañeros estaban más pendientes de ella que de la película. –Ahí está… Es enorme… -Morgan rió.

-Para ser la película más antigua sobre tiburones, es la que mejor hecha está. –Emily se giró.

-No compares, es Spielberg.

-¿Sabéis? Si hay algo peor que ese maldito tiburón son los políticos preocupados solo por su culo. –Comentó García al ver la escena posterior.

-Sin duda, y créeme que sé de lo que hablo. –Dijo Prentiss negando con la cabeza. -Madre política, padre político,...

-Tú saliste bien. –Intervino Reid.

-Gracias Doctor, eres un encanto. –Sonrió con ternura acariciándole el hombro.

_"¡Por las mujeres de piernas bien torneadas!"_

-Bien dicho, amigo. -Rossi alzó su lata de cerveza provocando que las chicas rodaran la mirada. Morgan le imitó sonriente.

_"Hoy día no se puede encontrar un hombre que merezca la pena de menos de 60 años"_

-Mira Rossi, eso es un halago. –Se burló Prentiss.

-_Non rompere le scatole_. –Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Prentiss. –Le llamó la atención Hotch con tono severo. Ella se movió incómoda en su asiento y Dave sonrió satisfecho. –Respeta a tus mayores. –Todos menos Rossi rieron.

-Sí, señor. –Hotch hizo una mueca de dolor ante la carcajada de Dave.

-Tío, eso te pasa por meterte donde no debes. –Avisó Morgan.

-Yo no llevo tan mal lo de la edad como Dave…

-Intento ver una película, niños. –Avisó el mayor con tono de réplica.

Llegaron a la segunda parte de la película, la pesca del tiburón. Hotch se tapó la boca disimuladamente para ocultar su diversión cuando de repente apareció el tiburón por sorpresa y JJ dio un salto en su silla.

-He de decir que aunque científicamente es inexacta, está muy bien hecha. –Comentó Reid sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Ahí está otra vez el bicho… ¡Cómo odio esa musiquita! –Se quejó la rubia.

-Pues a mí es lo que más me gusta, el director hace buen uso del Leitmotiv. De hecho, al tiburón no se le ve hasta la mitad de la película pero está presente gracias a la banda sonora. Me parece fascinante. –Decía el joven genio con su famosa sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-Pues a mí me pone de los nervios.

-¿Qué dices JJ? John Williams es el mejor compositor de la historia del cine. –Dijo García. Dave bufó.

-Corrijo. John Williams es el segundo mejor compositor de la historia del cine. Morricone es el primero.

_"¿Estuvo en el Indianapolis?"_

-Esta escena es muy buena. –Avisó García. Quint empezó a hablar sobre su experiencia en el buque de guerra US Indianápolis.

-Quint es el mejor personaje de la película. –Comentó Prentiss.

-Después del tiburón. –Intervino Morgan. Todos escucharon el monólogo del capitán en silencio.

-En realidad lo que dice no es cierto. Es más probable que fueran tiburones oceánicos de puntas blancas, de hecho está comprobado que muchos de los caídos fueron devorados por ellos y no por tiburones tigre. Además, no todos fueron devorados, la mayor parte sucumbieron al cansancio, la deshidratación, la insolación o las alucinaciones provocadas por consumir agua salada. Muchos incluso se mataron entre sí por haber bebido…

-Spence, como no te calles te callo yo… -Reid guardó silencio asustado ante el tono de su amiga. –Ya está ahí otra vez con su leitmotiv. –Dijo con rintintín. –Que manía con ponerse al borde del barco sin ningún tipo de seguridad… Verás… -Hotch notó como se agazapó tras su hombro y se sobresaltó al ver como el tiburón casi muerde a los personajes.

-La táctica de los barriles para mostrar que está cerca es genial. –Comentó Prentiss.

-Es enorme… -Volvió a decir JJ con la voz muy aguda al ver al escualo.

_"¡Está quemando los motores! ¡Pare el barco!"_

-¿Pero este tío de que va? Es que no se puede ser más inútil…

-Tranquila, rubita, si ya sabes lo que pasa.

-En realidad no, nunca la he llegado a terminar. –Todos sonrieron divertidos.

-Me pregunto por qué… -Susurró Dave.

-Y Morgan, como me vuelvas a llamar rubita te corto las pelotas y se las doy de almuerzo a los tiburones del zoológico. –García y Prentiss soltaron una carcajada y los hombres se giraron sorprendidos. Los personajes empezaron a montar la jaula para meterse en el mar. –No me meto yo ahí ni muerta…

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta…

-Esto no me gusta nada… -Dio un respingo cuando el escualo atacó la jaula y se agarró al hombro derecho de Hotch. –Y ahora se le cae el palito… Esto no puede acabar bien… -Decía mientras zarandeaba a Hotch.

El resto del equipo no podía contener la risa. Morgan lo estaba grabando a escondidas con su teléfono móvil y las chicas no podían parar de reír. Rossi también miraba a su compañera, disfrutando del espectáculo mientras Reid parecía ser el único que le prestaba atención a la película. Durante el ataque, JJ agarró con fuerza –con demasiada fuerza- el brazo de Hotch e intentó no mirar mientras emitía agudos grititos de nerviosismo

-Nononono Ayyyyy –Quint ya estaba en las fauces del escualo y mientras JJ maldecía al tiburón tirando de la americana de Hotch, el resto trataba de no llorar de risa. –Aaron, avísame cuando acabe. –Eso era mala señal, solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando se trataba de algo extremadamente serio. De hecho, Hotch ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez se había dirigido a él por su nombre… -¿Ya?

-No. –Pasaron unos segundos. –Vale, ya puedes mirar. –Avisó cuando se sumergió, pero justo el tiburón apareció por la ventana del camarote, haciendo que JJ diera un bote y un buen golpe en el brazo de Hotch como reprimenda.

-¡Te dije que me avisaras!

-¡No sabía que iba a aparecer justo en ese momento! –Trató de defenderse. Prentiss y García se sujetaban la tripa de tanto reír y las lágrimas empapaban los ojos de Morgan mientras intentaba sostener su teléfono.

-Otra vez esa maldita música… -Brody cogió el rifle y subió al mástil. –Dios dios dios…

_"Sonríe hijo de pu…"_

El tiburón estalló en mil pedazos y JJ suspiró de alivio.

-Festín de sushi… -Comentó Dave secándose una lagrimilla que se le había escapado por la risa justo antes de que el personaje de Dreyfuss emergiera del agua y saliesen los créditos finales.

-JJ. –La llamó Hotch. –Ya puedes soltarme. –Ella le miró y le soltó el brazo.

-Lo siento, pero hay una razón por la que no puedo ver _"Buscando a Nemo"_ con Henry. –Dijo antes de salir de la sala.

-Morgan, tienes que mandarle ese vídeo a Will. –Le pidió García.

-Descuida, seguro que tiene muchas visitas en _you tube_. –Respondió sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta mientras jugueteaba con él. García le siguió.

-No seas tan cruel, Derek… -Iba diciendo, intentando convencerle para que no subiera el vídeo. Emily negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, genio, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Como película de aventuras está muy bien, pero prefiero los documentales del Discovery Channel.

-¿Y perderte a JJ estrangulando el brazo de Hotch? –Preguntó Dave mientras su jefe intentaba colocarse la chaqueta.

-¿Cuándo hizo eso? –Preguntó Reid confundido. Emily y Dave se miraron con complicidad y rieron. Hotch suspiró resignado.

-Creo que va siendo hora de jubilar esta americana…

Y aunque tuvo que comprarse una nueva, haber disfrutado de como el primer clásico de Spielberg atacaba los nervios de JJ era algo que no tenía precio. Eso sí, mejor no bromear con ella acerca del tema y mucho menos ponerle la música de John Williams cuando iba al baño, porque entonces hasta Morgan preferiría enfrentarse a la niña de _El Exorcista_.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Y en el próximo capítulo… **¿Cuál es el placer culpable cinéfilo de García?** Deja tu **apuesta** y **si aciertas podrás elegir la película que no aguanta Spencer Reid**.

Por cierto, el título original de la película de Spielberg es "Jaws" (Mandíbulas) por eso el juego con el nombre de JJ. Y lo que le dice Rossi a Emily en italiano viene a ser un _"No me toques los... " ¡Saludos!_


	3. Placer Culpable

**N/A**: Hubo algunas dudas acerca de lo que significaba "placer culpable" así que nadie mejor que Hotch para aclararlo. Mil gracias por los comentarios.

_Advertencia: La autora de este fic no se hace responsable de los comentarios de los miembros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta acerca de la película que visionan durante el próximo capítulo. Si hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, simplemente tomadlo con sentido del humor -y ved películas mejores-._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Placer culpable**

En la vida hay cosas que nos gustan mucho, pueden ser aficiones, adicciones o placeres culpables. ¿La diferencia? Una afición es simplemente un hobby, algo sano que nos distrae de nuestra rutinaria vida. Ejemplo de ello son los deportes. A Hotch le gustaba ver de vez en cuando un partido de soccer, baloncesto o hockey. También de béisbol, aunque prefería no jugar. En cambio, una adicción tiene un componente claramente patológico, algo así como una enfermedad que causa una dependencia de algo.

Hotch podía decir que era adicto al trabajo. También conocía las adicciones del resto del equipo: Reid era adicto al café. En una ocasión, Prentiss y Morgan hicieron el experimento de dejarle sin cafeína durante un día. No llegaron a las doce horas. Algo parecido le pasaba a JJ con los Chettos, especialmente en los meses que estuvo embarazada. García era claramente adicta a la tecnología y no podía vivir sin ella. Y Morgan… bueno… él decía que era adicto a los coqueteos de García, aunque Reid discrepaba y prefería decir que la adicción de Derek era romper puertas. A Prentiss le había oído decir que era adicta a los zapatos, aunque él no creía que llegara al extremo de la adicción. Sin embargo, era la que más horas echaba en la oficina, con lo que podía decirse que era tan adicta al trabajo como él. Y en cuanto a Dave, no podía evitar sonreír al oírle decir que era adicto al buen gusto.

¿Pero qué hay del placer culpable? En teoría se refiere al gusto por algo que nos avergüenza reconocer. Se aplica especialmente en la literatura, cine o televisión. Es algo totalmente subjetivo que alude a un programa cutre, una serie simplona o una novela mala, pero que no podemos dejar de ver o leer porque simplemente nos gusta, aunque nos de vergüenza admitirlo. Y en el cine también pasa. Hotch tenía el suyo obviamente. Esa película mala que le encantaba ver pero que le daba vergüenza reconocer en voz alta: La liga de los hombres extraordinarios. Extraña hasta para ser de género fantástico, ruidosa incluso para ser de superhéroes y con una historia ridícula, sin pies ni cabeza. Vamos, una absoluta mierda, pero que le encantaba ver. Porque aunque no tuviera mucho sentido e indujera al 90% de la población norteamericana al suicidio, esa película le resultaba tremendamente entretenida. Sí, ese era su placer culpable cinéfilo y no tardaría mucho en descubrir cuál era el de Penélope García.

Cuando llegó de su reunión con Strauss se encontró con que el bullpen estaba vacío. Ni Reid ni Prentiss estaban en sus escritorios ni Dave en su despacho. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que ni JJ ni Morgan se encontraban en sus despachos. ¿Dónde diantres se había metido su equipo? Entonces se le ocurrió mirar en la cueva de su analista técnico favorita y allí les encontró a todos. Todos estaban alrededor de García mirando algo.

-La escafandra y la mariposa.

-¡Muy bien genio! Te vas poniendo al día. A ver… siguiente.

-¿Una pluma? –Preguntó Reid pensativo.

-¡Los pájaros! –Exclamó Morgan. García tecleó.

-No.

-¿Los pájaros? Está claro que es Forrest Gump. –Dijo JJ haciendo que los demás asintieran estando de acuerdo.

-¡Acertaste! Llevamos 61, os dije que era adictivo.

-Eso parece un martillo. –Decía Morgan.

-Sin duda es un martillo. –Estuvo de acuerdo Dave

-¿Misery? –Cuestionó Prentiss incorporándose y cruzándose de brazos mientras los demás seguían agachados mirando la pantalla. –Aunque viéndolo bien no parece el martillo de… -Al incorporarse se percató de que Hotch estaba junto a ella. –Ejem… chicos…

-Thor lleva un martillo… -Recordó Morgan. JJ rió.

-¡Ese no es el martillo de Thor! Créeme, a Henry le encanta.

-Chicos… -Volvió a avisar Prentiss. Hotch se asomó por encima de los hombros de los demás para ver la silueta de un martillo en la pantalla.

-Cadena Perpetua. –Dijo en tono severo.

-¡Claro! –García tecleó y el programa la dio como buena. Morgan y JJ chocaron los cinco. En ese punto todos se dieron cuenta de quien había pronunciado esas dos palabras y se giraron temerosos.

-¿Cómo no hemos podido… -Todos menos García que seguía a lo suyo.

-García… -La aludida se giró ante el llamamiento de Rossi y al ver a Hotch hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ups…

-¿Jugando en horas de trabajo? –En realidad a Hotch le divertía ver los gestos de incomodidad de su equipo, pero no lo reflejó en su expresión.

-Fue idea de García. –Dijo Reid.

-¡Traidor! –Exclamó arrojándole un troll de pelo anaranjado.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste? –Le preguntó Morgan a Prentiss.

-¡Lo intenté pero pasasteis de mí!

-Es un juego de películas. –Dave hizo uso de su tono conciliador. –Veíamos que tardabas y queríamos descansar un rato.

-Se supone que sale la silueta de un objeto relacionado con una película y lo tenemos que adivinar. –Explicó Prentiss.

-Ya veo… Supongo que es más interesante que acabar el papeleo… -Emily bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-No…

-Bueno, Hotch, en realidad llevamos toda la semana sin descanso y a base de sándwiches. –Defendió Morgan, dando siempre la cara por sus compañeros. Hotch disimuló una sonrisa. Tenía razón, había sido una semana complicada y estaban algo agobiados.

-Si queréis podemos tomarnos un par de horas para que comáis algo más consistente.

-Y podríamos ver una película mientras… -Sugirió García.

-¡Me parece una gran idea! –JJ parecía realmente alegre. –Voy a por comida china para todos. –Dave sonrió.

-Eso sí que es una gran idea. –Emily se adelantó.

-Te acompaño.

-Yo elijo película. –Anunció García trasteando en los cajones de su escritorio. Los demás salieron y esperaron en la sala de juntas a sus compañeras. Sorprendentemente, la comida tardó menos en llegar de lo que tardó la película.

-¿Por fin te has decidido?

-Lo siento, no la encontraba. –Se disculpó García.

-¡Oh, no! –El quejido de Morgan llamó la atención de Hotch.

-Me niego. –Dijo Prentiss rotundamente.

-Yo he visto las que vosotros habéis elegido.

-Tiburón es una buena película. –Volvió a decir la morena a la defensiva.

-Y El Exorcista. –Recordó Hotch. JJ y Morgan no estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a discutir mientras Dave y Reid miraban la escena aburridos.

-¿Hacemos algo? –Susurró el más joven al más mayor, que estaba entretenido abriendo una caja de fideos chinos. Tras un par de minutos de discusión en los que claramente no podía comer con tranquilidad, Rossi se levantó y puso el maldito DVD en el reproductor.

-No os quejéis tanto, tan mala no puede ser.

-Es "_Crepúsculo"_. –Dijo Morgan como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Me da igual. Además, ¿la habéis visto? –Todos menos JJ y García negaron con la cabeza como si fueran niños pequeños. –Si seguís así la comida se quedará fría y no habrá película, así que portaos como adultos y tomad asiento. –Todos obedecieron.

-Gracias, David. –Dijo García acariciándole la mejilla.

-De nada, niña. Aunque… ¿De qué se supone que va? –Preguntó refiriéndose a la película. Morgan le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Ahora lo verás, amigo.

La película empezó con el plano de un ciervo y una voz en off. Reid frunció el ceño.

-JJ ¿Esta es la película de los vampiros que decías?

-Sí.

Todos empezaron a comer mientras la protagonista explicaba que se acababa de mudar.

_"Este es Jacob."_

-Vaya pelos… -Comentó Dave.

-Y colmillos… -Se burló Morgan.

_"¿Necesitas algo? Visita guiada, un hombro en el que llorar,…"_

-Yo sí que tengo ganas de llorar… -Murmuró Prentiss en tono sarcástico.

_"Soy más de las que saben sufrir en silencio."_

-Eso van a ser hemorroides. –Dijo Morgan haciendo que los demás rieran.

-Esta película apesta a drama adolescente.

-Ahora no te quejes Rossi, no haber puesto el DVD.

El primer día de instituto de Bella hizo que Emily y Morgan rodaran los ojos y murmuraran varios apelativos que no dejaban muy bien parada a la protagonista. Ni a los secundarios. Ni al director. Ni al guionista. En realidad no dejaban bien parado a nadie.

-Ahí vienen… -García parecía encantada y JJ sonrió divertida ante ese hecho.

_"Es Edward Cullen…"_

-¿Guapísimo? ¿Eso es ser guapísimo? –Preguntó Dave con la expresión desencajada.

-Soy muy fan de como ella se muerde el labio. –Rió Prentiss. –Qué patético…

-¿Qué me dices de esa miradita de niño malo e interesante?

La protagonista entró en la clase de ciencias topándose con el chico popular-sexy-malote-ultrapálido y Hotch no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de todos cuando vieron las reacciones de los dos personajes.

-Quita esta mierda ya. –Dijo Dave con seriedad.

-No se puede quitar una película cuando ya ha empezado. –Se defendió García.

-¿Cómo definiríais esas interpretaciones? –Cuestionó Prentiss. Hotch fue el primero en hablar.

-Lamentables. –La morena sonrió.

-Lo compro.

_"Pasaron más días y todo era muy… extraño"_

-Extraño es que esto haya tenido éxito… -Morgan se ganó un servilletazo de García.

-Ya vale, no es TAN mala.

"_La lluvia no me gusta. Las cosas frías y húmedas no me…"_

-Ella sí que está húmeda…

-¡Morgan! –Exclamó JJ lanzándole otra servilleta.

-Mira, otra vez hace eso de morderse el labio que dijo antes Emily. –Comentó Reid. –Creo que es un tic nervioso.

-¿Del personaje o de la actriz?

-Tendría que ver más películas de la actriz para saberlo.

-Ahórratelo. –Le aconsejó JJ.

-Calla, me encanta esta parte. -Avisó García inclinándose en su silla.

Un furgón estuvo a punto de aplastar a Bella pero Edward se interpuso salvándole la vida y dejando una buena abolladura en el furgón.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Nadie lo ha visto? –Se quejó Prentiss. Hotch no pudo ocultar su diversión. Poco después llegaron los que parecían los antagonistas al pueblo.

_"-Bonita cazadora. +¿Quiénes sois?"_

-Los Black eyed peas. –El comentario de Morgan hizo que las chicas soltaran una carcajada.

-Espero que no se compre ese vestido.

-Sí… -Dijo García con una mueca. –Es demasiado poco discreto…

En el restaurante Edward confesó que leía la mente de los demás.

-¿Os imagináis poder leer la mente de los demás? –Preguntó Morgan.

-Nos ahorraría tiempo en nuestro trabajo.

-Hay varias teorías que plantean la existencia de la telepatía basándose en que el pensamiento humano emite un tipo de energía comparable a las ondas de radio que la mayoría de los seres humanos no pueden percibir o decodificar. –Explicó el joven genio.

-Sería interesante poder descubrir los secretos de los demás… -Comentó Prentiss pensativa.

-En realidad esto solo funcionaría con los pensamientos inmediatos, no con los recuerdos. Además, eso implicaría que tienes que oír lo que piensa todo el mundo a tu alrededor, ya que según esta hipótesis no podrías apagar esa habilidad, igual que un ser humano normal no deja de pensar. Y teniendo en cuenta que la gente piensa constantemente en tonterías o insignificancias que en realidad dudo que te interesen, creo que una de dos: o acabarías volviéndote loca o te deprimirías al oír constantemente las perversiones inconfesables, las obsesiones triviales o los problemas psicológicos de toda la gente del Estado. –Todos se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Hotch disimuló una sonrisa al ver la cara de fastidio de su compañera. –Y por supuesto despídete de tener una pareja.

-A veces eres odioso, Dr. Reid.

La policía ya había descubierto el cadáver del hombre.

_"-¿Cuántos años tienes? +17."_

-Claro, y Rossi 24… -Se burló Morgan, haciendo que los demás reprimieran una carcajada.

-Cretino. –Murmuró el mayor. -¿En realidad a esto se le considera pederastia o necrofilia?

-Todavía no ha mantenido relaciones con él, así que ninguna. –Opinó JJ. García seguía muy entretenida viéndola.

_"Esto es lo que soy."_

Ningún comentario, solo silencio que Hotch rompió sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con la expresión descompuesta.

-¿Brilla?

-Brilla. –Admitió JJ. Prentiss se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Creo que esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-Pero se supone que si a los vampiros les da la luz del sol mueren, no brillan. –Reid parecía no entender nada por primera vez en su vida. –Se supone que tienen colmillos y se supone que se alimentan de sangre humana.

-Bienvenido al mundo de Stephanie Meyer. –Se burló Morgan.

-Parece una Drag Queen…

_"Soy el depredador más peligroso del mundo."_ Emily Bufó.

-Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores, Mr. Gusiluz. –Morgan rió con ganas.

Hotch sonrió. La película era mala, quizá más que "_La liga de los Hombres Extraordinarios"_, pero al menos podía ver a sus compañeros burlarse de ella. De hecho eso era lo único que hacía que no se fuera de esa sala. Mientras que García la estaba disfrutando, JJ parecía entretenida, Reid no entendía nada, Dave y Morgan se burlaban y Prentiss se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Familia de colgados… -Murmuró haciéndole reír. Tampoco pudo ocultar su diversión al ver que Dave se estaba quedando dormido.

Pasaron la escena del partido de baseball y el enfrentamiento con los otros vampiros, que precedían al clímax de la película: la batalla entre James y Edward. O entre el vampiro de Black Eyed Peas y el Gusiluz. Definitivamente, Rossi había caído. Le oyó roncar varias veces.

_"Bella, te he puesto un spray de pimienta nuevo en el bolso."_

-Creo que es la mejor frase de la película. –Comentó Prentiss riendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo Morgan chocando su puño con el de ella.

La película no tardó en acabar. _"Por fin."_

-Me encanta. –Murmuró García.

-¿En serio?

-No lo entiendo.

-Vamos, no es TAN mala. –La defendió JJ. –Al menos es entretenida.

-Sí, eso díselo a Dave. –Señaló Hotch viendo que todavía dormía.

-Pero si el guión es absurdo. –Dijo Reid. Prentiss asintió.

-Y la dirección muy mala.

-Lo sé.

-Y los efectos especiales no son nada del otro mundo. –Apuntó Morgan.

-Eso por no mencionar las actuaciones. –Dijo Rossi con cara de sueño, desperezándose.

-Ya lo sé.

-Y el maquillaje. –Opinó JJ.

-Y lo vomitiva y cursi que es la historia. –Añadió de nuevo Emily.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Admitió la rubia avergonzada. –Supongo que simplemente… es mi placer culpable.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que os haya gustado. Y en el próximo capítulo... ¿Cuál es la película que hace llorar a mares a David Rossi? Todavía queda pendiente la película que no soporta Reid. ¿Apuestas o sugerencias? Por favor, mandarme un comentario. Saludos!


	4. Sonrisas y lágrimas

_**N/A**_: Siento la demora en la actualización, pero los capítulos de este fic llevan su tiempo y es justo algo que no he tenido en las últimas semanas. Pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo que espero disfrutéis tanto como yo. Gracias por vuestras sugerencias, las he tenido en cuenta y os he hecho un guiño a lo largo de la historia mencionando algunas de ellas, aunque finalmente escogí una menos esperada, y si no la habéis visto os animo a ello porque hay spoilers.

Y no os dejéis engañar por el título...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no son míos, pertenecen a CBS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sonrisas y lágrimas**

Hotch contemplaba el cielo desde el jet. Habían resuelto el último caso en Nebraska y apenas les había llevado dos días dar con el SUDES. Prentiss y JJ se sentaron en frente de él con una taza de café en sus manos.

-Pues a mí no me parece para tanto. Entiendo que le dieran el Oscar a mejor dirección o los técnicos. Yo prefiero "_L.A. Confidential"_ o incluso _"Full Monty"_.

_-¿"Full Monty"?_ ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-Son más realistas y mucho menos sensibleras.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de las historias de amor, Emily? –Preguntó la rubia con cierta molestia. –_"Titanic" _es la mayor historia de amor jamás contada.

-Por favor, si se conocían de dos días… -Replicó con gesto cansino, como si esa conversación la hubiera tenido decenas de veces.

-¿Y el trágico final? ¿No me digas que no se te han saltado las lágrimas nunca?

-Me da más pena el hundimiento del barco que el de Di Caprio…

-Si el Titanic hubiera chocado contra tu corazón también se habría hundido, porque lo tienes de hielo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Se quejó la morena.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Emily. –Intervino Dave captando la atención de las dos mujeres. –Con todo lo que vemos en nuestro día a día es difícil que una película te haga llorar. Solo es ficción.

-Rossi, eso es demagogia. –Replicó JJ. –Además, está basada en hechos reales. Y aunque no lo estuviera, una buena historia puede hacer aflorar las emociones y provocar tristeza, alegría o miedo.

-Y si no pregúntale a Morgan. –Interrumpió Reid asomando la cabeza entre los asientos de las chicas.

-Muy gracioso, guaperas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con JJ. –Comentó Hotch ganándose una sonrisa cómplice por parte de su compañera. –Una buena historia, bien contada y con la banda sonora apropiada puede ser emocionante e incluso hacer llorar al espectador.

-Siempre y cuando el espectador tenga corazón y no un bloque de hielo. –JJ se ganó un codazo por parte de Emily.

-Muy bien Aaron, entonces podrás decirnos con que películas lloras tú. –Hotch se quedó mudo ante la petición de Dave y todos rieron al verle.

Hotch no era un hombre que llorara con facilidad y, ciertamente, Dave tenía su parte de razón en cuanto a la dura realidad que veían a diario. Pero también era cierto que su género predilecto eran las comedias, dado que bastante drama veía en su día a día. Con el cine prefería desconectar y reírse. Claro que había películas que le emocionaban, pero honestamente no hasta el punto de llorar…

-_"Con Faldas y a lo loco". _–Todos arquearon las cejas. –He llorado de risa más de una vez con esa.

-¡Eso no vale! –Se quejó el mayor.

-Haber especificado.

-Pues yo lloré con _"La tumba de las luciérnagas"_. –Reconoció Reid.

-Muy a comedia no suena… -Ironizó Morgan.

-Es una historia de dos niños japoneses que pierden a su madre durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tienen que luchar por sobrevivir. Creo que fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón… -Todos miraron a su amigo con ternura. Esa confesión era más personal de lo que parecía y más tratándose de Spencer.

-No la he visto. –Reconoció JJ.

-Es animación japonesa para adultos.

-Dibujitos… -Bufó Rossi.

-Te sorprendería. –Aseguró el más joven con una sonrisa.

-No es que yo llore con las películas, pero _"Hachiko"_ puede conmigo. –La carcajada de Prentiss se escuchó en todo el jet. -¿Qué?

-Es solo que no esperaba que una película de Richard Gere y su perro te hiciera llorar. –Intentaba decir entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Se quejó. –Es una buena película y la historia es realmente triste. Además, me recuerda a Clooney… Lo que pasa es que tu gélido corazón no te permite apreciarla.

-Pues que sepas que este corazón de hielo lloraba en su adolescencia con _"La historia Interminable"_.

-¿La escena del caballo? –Preguntó Hotch.

-Que va, es que me decepcionó que terminara… -Contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-A esto me refería… -Murmuró JJ negando con la cabeza. –Lo que me extraña es que Rossi no se emocione con los dramas.

-Me gustan los buenos dramas, pero no lloro con ellos.

-¿Ni con _"La vida es bella"_? –Preguntó la rubia.

-¡Esa es! –Exclamó Hotch haciendo que todos le miraran. –No recordaba el título.

-¿Lloras con _"La vida es bella"_? –Preguntó Prentiss curiosa. Hotch abrió la boca con la intención de mentir pero luego pensó que si Morgan había reconocido que lloraba con Hachiko, él también podía decir la verdad…

-Se me escapó alguna lágrima al final. –Ella negó divertida. –Hey, yo tengo corazón… Al contrario que tú… -Se burló en un susurro.

-Está bien. ¿Queréis saber qué película me hace llorar de verdad? –Todos aguardaron expectantes. –El Pianista.

-Muy buena. –Admitió JJ. -¿Qué os parece si en vez de hablar de películas vemos una? Creo que tengo un DVD en mi bolsa.

-Mientras no sea Titanic… -Murmuró Emily haciendo que Morgan riera.

-Ver una película en el jet… -Dijo Reid pensativo mientras JJ iba a por su bolsa. -¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho nunca? Siempre os metéis conmigo porque no veo películas famosas, así podríamos solucionar el problema.

Hotch sonrió al ver como todos sus compañeros se distribuían para ver cómodamente la película.

-¿No te vas a mover, Hotch? –Preguntó Morgan.

-Desde aquí la veo. –Realmente no se encontraba en la mejor posición, pero tenía que acabar un informe y no quería que por él no vieran la película porque era algo que él disfrutaba tanto o incluso más que el resto del equipo. Además, no solo tenía curiosidad por la película que elegiría JJ sino que le encantaba escuchar los comentarios de los chicos. Todos miraron expectantes a su compañera, que llevaba una carátula en sus manos.

-Se la dejó un amiguito a Henry y parece que no le ha gustado mucho, así que quiero descubrir la razón.

-Genial… Dibujos animados… -Murmuró Dave con hastío.

-Vamos Rossi… -Morgan le dio una palmadita en la espalda. –Al menos salen robots. No hay película mala de robots.

-¿Cómo qué no? Robocop 3. –Replicó Emily.

-Terminator 3. –Recordó Hotch.

-Vale. No hay películas de robots malas, que no sean terceras partes.

-El hombre bicentenario. –Volvió a decir Dave haciendo que rieran y que Morgan desistiera.

-¡Chss! Que ya empieza…

Un plano del espacio y una música de fondo aparecieron en la pantalla. Hotch sonrió internamente al reconocer la película, una de esas que tanto le gustaba ver con Jack, así que se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardarán en caer rendidos ante el carisma del protagonista.

-Cuanta mierda… -Comentó Morgan al ver las montañas y edificios de basura. Y ahí estaba, el protagonista de la película, el robot más entrañable del cine prensando un cubo de porquería.

-¿Qué clase de ser puede tener como mascota a una cucaracha? –Se preguntó JJ en alto provocando una sonrisa cómplice en los rostros de sus compañeros. Pero luego Hotch se percata de que a su compañera le brillan los ojos cuando ve como la única cucaracha no asquerosa de la historia le hace cosquillas al pequeño robot. JJ ya ha caído prendada, justo antes de que aparezca el título _"Wall-e: batallón de limpieza"_.

-Que siniestro, un cementerio de Wall-es…

Pero el robot está acostumbrado y de hecho le viene bien porque se cambia las ruedas por unas nuevas de otro robot en desuso.

_ "Demasiada basura. Aproveche el espacio que ofrece el espacio"_

-Claro, como si la basura espacial no fuera un problema difícil de solventar… -Comentó Reid en tono de desaprobación.

Por fin el día del robot termina y llega a su hogar, se quita las ruedas para pasar a casa como si fueran sus zapatos y ordena su colección personal.

-¡Mira! Es más ordenado que Morgan. –Se burló Emily.

-Y más friki que Reid. –Comentó JJ sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla.

Wall-e pone una película y contempla con sus enormes ojos una escena en la que los protagonistas se agarran de las manos.

-Hay que reconocer que es mono. –Emily evidentemente acababa de caer ante los encantos del simpático robot.

-Es porque tiene los ojos grandes. –Dijo Morgan. –Está demostrado que la adorabilidad de un personaje es directamente proporcional al tamaño de sus ojos.

-Te estás inventando esa estadística. –Replicó Reid.

-No me lo invento genio, haz la prueba.

La secuencia cambia y vuelven a mostrar la vida cotidiana de Wall-e, tomando el sol para recargarse, jugando con un sujetador y con varios objetos que encuentra en la basura. Hotch incluso sonríe al ver a JJ preocupada por la cucaracha que pisa sin querer.

-Tiene un anillo de diamantes y lo tira para quedarse la caja. Se nota que es de género masculino… -Se burló Dave.

-Lo que me extraña es que haya vegetación en un planeta tan lleno de residuos. –Hotch empezaba a creer que el más joven no tardaría mucho en unirse al club de los fans de Wall-e.

-Bueno, ¿Es que nadie habla en esta película? –Hotch frunce el ceño ante la pregunta.

-¿Tanto te molesta, Morgan? ¿Nunca has visto cine mudo?

-Sí, pero no esperaba que esta película fuera muda. –Prentiss ríe al ver como el robot persigue una luz.

-Awww Es como Sergio. –_"Definitivamente ha quedado prendada" _Por cosas como esa Hotch sabe que su subordinada si tiene su corazoncito, aunque a veces se empeñe en ocultarlo.

-Y ahí está, el nuevo producto de Apple. –Todos niegan divertidos ante el comentario de Morgan sobre la apariencia de Eva.

La nave se marcha y se ve como Wall-e se va enamorando plano a plano de la extraña visitante, y a su vez Hotch va viendo como ocurre lo mismo en los ojos de sus compañeros. Morgan ha caído justo cuando el robot es aplastado cómicamente por un montón de carritos de supermercado. Todos ríen ante la tierna torpeza del personaje y se da cuenta de cómo Dave parece empatizar con él, quizás la música de "La vie en rose" ayude, pero presiente que no tardará mucho en caer como los demás.

Todos disfrutan la película en silencio hasta que por fin Eva y Wall-e interactúan. El robot terrícola le enseña su casa. Morgan arqueó las cejas.

-Menuda mala leche tiene el i-pod del futuro…

-Me recuerda a ti, Emily. –Se burló JJ.

-Yo no soy tan bestia.

-Pero tiene ese toque "badass" que tú tienes. –Explicó provocando que la morena se quejara diciendo que no tenía nada de "badass".

-A Garcia le encanta lo de explotar las burbujas de los envoltorios. –Recordó Morgan.

-¡Oh mierda! –Exclamó JJ. -¿Creéis que se enfadará por no haberla visto con ella? –Todos se quedaron pensativos por un momento.

-Estamos muertos… -Sentenció Reid.

-Si no se entera no… -Sugirió Dave.

Todos sonríen ante la preocupación del robot cuando Eva casi rompe su querida cinta.

-¡Pero bueno! Ya podría tener más cuidado. –Se quejó Reid. –Eso no se hace con los preciados objetos de uno. –Hotch sonríe, Reid ha caído antes de lo que pensaba, puede verlo en su cara de niño pequeño.

-Me cae mal. –Sentenció JJ al ver como por un descuido Eva le rompe un ojo a su nuevo amigo. –No se puede ser tan bruta.

-Seguro que esta escena es importante para el futuro… -Dijo Dave al ver como el robot intercambiaba su ojo roto por uno en buen estado. Hotch sonríe al saber que su amigo tiene razón.

-No deberías menospreciar las películas de animación. –Le advirtió a su viejo amigo.

-Son todas iguales, pensadas para niños…

-Cuando veas los primeros minutos de UP cambiarás de opinión… -Opinó Emily.

-Me sorprende que una mujer inteligente como tú y sin hijos vea estas películas… -Volvió a decir el mayor.

-Tengo buen gusto, David, y variado además. –Contestó con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que todos rieran.

Hotch no volvió a hablar, no le hacía falta, porque sabe que a Dave le está gustando el protagonista y más cuando se fija en su expresión mientras contempla como Wall-e se toma tantas molestias para cuidar a su enamorada o cuando intenta agarrar sin éxito su mano. Aaron sabe que su buen amigo es un romántico, por algo tiene ascendencia italiana. De nuevo está disfrutando más de sus amigos que de la película en sí: la expresión infantil de Reid, la risa de Morgan, los "Awww" de JJ y la sonrisa de ternura que se proyecta en el rostro de Emily hacen que esa película gane puntos.

-¡Corre! ¡Qué se la llevan! –Exclamó JJ preocupada al ver como la nave volvía a por Eva.

-JJ, es solo una película. –Le avisó Morgan.

-El Exorcista también y tú casi te lo haces encima. –Replicó Emily saliendo en defensa de su amiga, quien acto seguido le chocó la mano como agradecimiento.

-Eso que acaba de hacer de tocar el polvo de Saturno es científicamente inexacto. Por muy pequeñas que sean las partículas de polvo, la velocidad orbital es tan rápida que al tocarlas se debería haber quedado sin brazo. –Todos miraron a Reid.

-Y así es como se carga uno la calificación _para todos los públicos_… -Comentó Morgan.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo permitiría eso? –Preguntó JJ asombrada.

-Y luego soy yo la que no tiene corazón…

-El robot que limpia a Wall-e le encanta a Jack.

-¿Ya la habías visto? –Dave parecía confundido. Hotch asientió como si fuera evidente.

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué a Henry no le gusta…

-Yo lo que no entiendo es porque todos los humanos tienen sobrepeso…

-Seguramente se deba a un cambio en la estructura ósea como consecuencia de la gravedad. –Explicó Reid.

-Pues yo creo que es una crítica al consumismo, la obesidad y el sedentarismo. –Opinó Morgan captando las atónitas miradas de todos. –¿Qué? No solo me dedico a hacer bromas. –Todos guardaron silencio hasta ver como el capitán le pedía al manual que definiera un montón de cosas referentes a la tierra. –Me da que el gordito es capaz de hacerse millones de kilómetros solo por probar la pizza.

-Yo también lo haría. –Rió JJ.

-Solo si es italiana.

-Me cuesta creer que no sepa lo que es la tierra. ¿Acaso no hay escuelas o tienen el propósito de regresar algún día al planeta?

-Reid, es una película para niños, no le pidas más. –Comentó Dave con cara de aburrimiento.

Hotch sonrió al recordar lo que se reía Jack cuando vio la escena en la que Wall-e y Eva escapan de la sala de reparaciones. Por suerte, el pequeño robot llega a tiempo de rescatar la planta y baila junto a su amiga en el espacio, acompañado de un extintor. Hotch ríe internamente al ver las expresiones de Emily y JJ cuando Eva le da un "beso" a su amigo.

-Lo que no entiendo es como se propulsa Eva… -Reid empezó a decir una serie de teorías a las que sinceramente Hotch no prestó atención, prefirió mirar de reojo a Dave que curvaba sus labios ligeramente sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla.

_"Los niveles de toxicidad de la tierra son tan elevados que la vida es inviable"_

-Según nos estamos cargando el planeta acabaremos tal y como dicen…

Las caras de sus compañeros varían entre el desagrado y la tensión durante el motín del Piloto Automático y la lucha de los robots por salvarse.

_"-Instrucción_." –Eva tira la planta y le intenta dar la mano a un moribundo Wall-e, pero éste vuelve a por la planta.

Por un momento, solo un segundo, a Hotch le pareció ver algo que no tenía previsto, así que optó por cambiar de posición para que cierta persona no se diera cuenta de que le observaba.

Con Wall-e arreglado momentáneamente, los robots cooperan conjuntamente por recuperar la bota y meterla en la escotilla.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Prentiss al ver el homenaje a "_2001: Una Odisea del Espacio"_.

_"-Auto, quedas relevado de tus funciones."_

Todos parecían expectantes durante el viaje de vuelta a la Tierra.

-Ahí sigue la cucaracha. –Dijo Morgan al ver a la curiosa mascota.

Hotch se sabe esa parte de memoria porque Jack la ve siempre abrazado a él, como si cada vez que la viera no supiera lo que fuese a pasar y suplicara internamente por el bienestar del protagonista.

El robot más entrañable de la historia del cine despierta, pero no es el mismo. Eva le da el cubo y la bombilla pero él no reacciona y los convierte en basura. Le da al botón para reproducir su canción pero no se oye nada. En el jet, los únicos ojos que permanecen inexpresivos son precisamente los de Wall-e. Entonces Eva le da la mano y junta su cabeza con la de él para darle una chispeante muestra de afecto. A continuación, las manos se enganchan y de repente la expresión de Wall-e cambia, y no es la única, porque en el jet todos sonríen.

_"-¿Eva?"_

Todos menos Dave, que lleva un rato intentando disimular sus lágrimas de emoción.

-No lo entiendo. –Dijo Reid confuso. –Si la vida en el planeta era insostenible y estaba todo lleno de basura ¿Cómo pueden los humanos salir de la nave sin más? Está claro que ese aire tiene que ser tóxico. Tendrían que haber comprobado los niveles tóxicos y de radiación. Eso por no mencionar que si el plan era volver a la Tierra lo más lógico hubiese sido quedarse cerca de la órbita terrestre…

-¡Dios, Reid! –Exclamó Prentiss exasperada. –Si no paras te voy a dar tal patada en el culo que tú sí que te vas a salir fuera de la órbita terrestre. –La carcajada de Morgan resonó en todo el avión.

-Va a resultar que a Emily si le gustan las historias de amor… -Comentó irónicamente JJ.

-Solo si son de robots. Además, no puedo negar que es muy tierno.

-Ojos grandes… -Murmuró Morgan haciendo un gracioso gesto.

-¡Ey, Rossi! ¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó Reid sorprendido, haciendo que todos miraran al mayor del equipo.

-No… -Carraspeó antes de levantarse en dirección a la cocina. –Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo. –Mientras todos se reían y hacían comentarios acerca de la nueva sensibilidad descubierta de Dave, Hotch se levantó y le siguió.

-No hay nada de malo en llorar con una película. De hecho, entiendo por qué a Henry no le gusta. –Dave le miró con curiosidad. –Aunque sea de "dibujitos", es una historia para adultos. Además, los niños no entienden las influencias Chaplinescas ni las referencias a Kubrick.

-Está bien, me equivoqué. Si hay películas de animación maduras que cuentan una buena historia. –Hotch guardó silencio mientras su amigo se preparaba un café. –Creía que ya no volvería a ser el mismo… -La confesión hizo que sonriera; era extrañamente tierno.

No dejaba de sorprenderle lo que descubría durante esas sesiones de cine; era algo que le dejaba muy buena sensación, como un punto y aparte del trabajo tan horrible que compartían.

Aunque esa sonrisa no fue ni la mitad de amplia que la de su viejo amigo cuando un mes después se encontró con cinco versiones diferentes de cierto robot de Pixar como regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Wall-e es una de mis películas favoritas, aunque con la que siempre lloro es con La vida es bella. Y vosotros ¿Qué película os saca la lagrimilla? Y en el próximo capítulo por fin descubriremos cuál es la película que Reid no soporta. ¿Más apuestas? Dejad un comentario para animarme a publicar antes.

¡Saludos cinéfilos!


	5. La tormenta imperfecta

_**N/A**_: ¡Hola a todos! Siento la demora pero este fic lleva mucho tiempo en escribirse. Para que os hagáis una idea: Tengo que ver la película tomando notas, lo cual suele llevarme entre una y dos tardes; luego recopilo el material, información extra de internet y empiezo a elaborar los comentarios de nuestros chicos; más tarde le voy dando forma al capítulo y escribo la introducción cinéfila; una vez escrito lo voy perfeccionando, poniendo además un punto de humor en cada capítulo que lo diferencie del resto. **STOP**... **PLAY**. Eso unido a que no tengo vacaciones y dispongo de poco tiempo libre que además tengo que administrar entre varios fics hace que sea complicado actualizar determinadas historias para que queden como a mi me gustan. Pero como recompensa a vuestra paciencia, el próximo capítulo dura lo mismo que los dos primeros capítulos juntos.

Por fin sabremos cuál es la película que no soporta nuestro Doctor favorito. Y esta vez si ha habido premio, así que el capítulo va dedicado a **Mary** por su acierto. De nuevo no os dejéis llevar por el título.

* * *

**La tormenta imperfecta**

Por muy buena que sea una película, es imposible que le guste a todo el mundo. Todos tenemos una película que no toleramos, ya sea de mejor o peor calidad. JJ, por ejemplo, no aguantaba Tiburón y se podía decir que a Morgan le pasaba algo parecido con El Exorcista. Dos películas que están consideradas tanto por Hotch, como por la crítica y el público cinéfilo, como obras maestras. En cambio, lo que no soportaba Hotch eran las películas lacrimógenas, esas en las que parece que te están metiendo el dedo en el ojo para que llores constantemente. Vale, cierto es que _"La vida es bella"_ peca un poco de eso y _"Qué bello es vivir"_ debió disparar las ventas de cleenex en los años 40, pero al fin y al cabo son obras maestras a la altura de las que no aguantaban sus dos subordinados.

Por el contrario hay otras que ya sean buenas o mediocres, Hotch no soportaba: _"El diario de Noah"_ (The Notebook), esa película que tanto le gustaba a Haley y él sufría cada vez que ponía; seguida de cerca por el flojo guión de "_Titanic_", otra que hacía que le subiera el azúcar; _"El niño con el pijama de rayas"_ que a su parecer pecaba de pretenciosa y no llegaba al nivel de _"La vida es Bella";_ o _"Quédate a mi lado"_ (Stepmom) jugando –bastante mal- con la baza del cáncer. Frunció el ceño pensando en si sus compañeros le tacharían de insensible como a Prentiss en caso de que se enteraran de esos gustos. El fuerte vendaval le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Era algo insólito, Hotch nunca había visto nada igual. La tormenta de nieve apenas dejaba ver el resto de Quantico, ya ni alcanzaba a ver la central de entrenamiento de Cadetes. La ventisca había empezado hacía más de una hora y parecía no tener fin. En esas circunstancias sería peligroso conducir hasta casa así que llamó a Jessica para que se quedara con Jack, dado que no sabía cuándo llegaría.

-He llamado a Will y se ha cortado, están fallando hasta las comunicaciones. –Anunció JJ entrando en su despacho con Reid.

-Morgan y Emily se han ido. –Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Es peligroso conducir con este temporal. –Por suerte no tardaron en llegar cubiertos de nieve.

-Mierda de tiempo… -Se quejó la morena. –Ni cuando estuve en Russia vi algo parecido…

-Al menos podía pasar otro día que no fuera un sábado… Tenía planes.

-¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir las entradas para el concierto de Nick Cave? -Dijo Emily sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo.

-Han cortado la autopista… -Informó Dave llegando junto a Garcia. –Lo que quiere decir que…

-Estamos atrapados. –Completó la pelirroja sonriente.

-Genial… -Se volvieron a quejar Prentiss y Morgan al unísono.

-¿Bromeáis? Esto es… ¡Genial! –Exclamó la analista ante las caras de mal humor de sus compañeros. –Ya ha acabado nuestro horario laboral y esto está prácticamente desierto…

-Normal, somos los únicos pringados que trabajamos un sábado y hacemos horas de más… -Protestó Morgan enfurruñado.

-Mira el lado bueno… -Respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa coqueta. –Vas a pasar la noche con Penelope Garcia… -Todos sonrieron ante el comentario.

-Garcia tiene razón, si tenemos que quedarnos aquí por lo menos intentemos pasarlo bien. –Dijo Dave. -¿Qué os parece si acampamos en mi despacho y vemos una película? –Propuso provocando saltitos de alegría por parte de Garcia. A Morgan le cambió la cara.

-Me parece un buen plan, pero yo elijo la película.

-Seguro que elige una de Bruce Willis… -Murmuró Reid con gesto cansado.

-Es mejor que quedarnos amargados, quejándonos por un concierto… -Comentó JJ ganándose una mirada asesina de Prentiss.

Tras adquirir unos aperitivos en las máquinas expendedoras y recolectar mantas y cojines, todos se reunieron en el despacho de Dave, calentándose alrededor de la estufa.

-Encima hace frío aquí dentro…

-¿Te vas a quejar por todo, Em?

-Tengo derecho a quejarme, debería estar escuchando a Nick Cave y no en un despacho atrapada por la nieve y muerta de frío. –Hotch se acercó a ella y le puso una manta sobre los hombros.

-¿Mejor? –Sonrió divertido ante su bufido de frustración.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Garcia. -¿Qué vamos a ver? –Morgan puso la película dándole al play desde el mando a distancia. Un plano del planeta Tierra apareció en la pantalla.

_"Esta es la tierra en una época en la que los dinosaurios poblaban un planeta fértil y exuberante. Una roca de apenas 10 km de diámetro alteró ese orden para siempre. Fue un impacto equivalente a 1000 bombas nucleares. 300.000 millones de toneladas de tierra y piedras se precipitaron a la atmósfera creando un manto de polvo que el sol no pudo atravesar durante mil años. Sucedió antes, volverá a suceder. La pregunta es ¿Cuándo?"_

-Qué dramático… -Se burló Dave.

-¡Hey, vale, alto! –Prentiss paró la película arrebatándole ágilmente el mando a Morgan.

**STOP**

-Si voy a ver de nuevo _"Armageddon"_ necesito un aliciente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Reid con curiosidad. Emily miró a Dave y este sonrió.

-¿Saco el whiskey? –Por fin Hotch vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su subordinada.

-De hecho, se me ocurre un juego… -Habló Morgan en tono travieso. –Por cada explosión que haya nos tomamos un chupito.

-Me gusta cómo piensas, Morgan.

-Estamos en la oficina… -Recordó Reid con expresión temerosa.

-Sí, y no hay nadie.

-Y nuestro horario ha acabado.

-Y estamos atrapados.

-Y yo me voy a perder a Nick Cave.

-¿Entonces, hay algún problema con que bebamos? –Preguntó Dave a Hotch, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en él.

-Mientras no os de por correr desnudos por la oficina ni destrozar el mobiliario… -Dave, Garcia, Morgan y Prentiss se apuntaron al juego. Volvieron a poner la película.

**PLAY**

-Oh, Billy Bob Thornton… Siempre me ha gustado… -Comentó Garcia antes de ver cómo explotaba una lanzadera en el espacio.

-Ahí va la primera. ¡Salud! –Los participantes bebieron.

-¿En serio? –Exclamó Reid con voz aguda. -¿Dos minutos de película y ya hay gritos y fuego en el espacio? Es que los guionistas no sabían que eso es científicamente imposible.

-Pues prepárate chico… -Avisó Morgan. –De hecho deberías de beber un trago cada vez que le den una patada a la ciencia…

-No aceptes Spence, morirías…

_"Stuart rebobina esa cinta_." A Hotch le hizo gracia ese detalle.

-En vez de la NASA parece un control de televisión.

-Sí, la cámara moviéndose alrededor de Billy hace incluso que sea más gracioso. –Dijo JJ estando de acuerdo.

_"Carl, tu estofado precocinado lleva diez horas encima de la mesa. Quiero el divorcio."_

-Exactamente lo mismo me dijo mi segunda esposa. –Todos rieron.

-No me gustaría ser la señora del tal Carl, en cambio la de Rossi no me importaría… -Dijo Garcia.

-Ey, que me pongo celoso, preciosa…

-Awww ¡Mira que cosita Little Richard! –Exclamó la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso del coqueteo de Morgan.

-Esos perros son feos.

-En realidad son tan feos que son bonitos. –Dijo JJ. –Es algo raro, pero es verdad.

-¡Hey, hey! –Exclamó Prentiss. -¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Stuart rebobina esa cinta!

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos confusos antes de que ella le quitara el mando de nuevo a Morgan para paralo.

**STOP**

-¡Deja de quitarme el mando, Prentiss!

-¿En serio? ¿No os habéis fijado? –Reid puso cara de hacer memoria, como si lo estuviera visualizando todo de nuevo.

-Creo que se refiere al tamaño del dinosaurio que estaba mordiendo el perro. –Emily le dio diez segundos para atrás y efectivamente vieron cómo el tamaño del juguete cambiaba de un plano a otro.

-¡Ha digievolucionado! –Exclamó Garcia.

-¿Digi qué? –Preguntó Hotch confuso.

-Dios, el Script debía ser muy malo…

-Ya lo decía Hitchcock. –Recordó Dave. –"Nunca ruedes con niños ni con animales"

**PLAY**

-Segunda explosión. –Bebieron de nuevo.

-Aw pobre Little Richard… -Medio lloró Garcia.

-Tres. –Contó Garcia antes de beber.

-Cuatro.

"Sadam Husein nos bombardea."

-Muy americano… -Comentó Dave negando con la cabeza.

-Cinco.

**STOP**

-¡Emily! –Morgan la miró como si quisiera matarla.

-¿Qué? ¡Son demasiadas! No me da tiempo ni a servirme.

**PLAY**

-Seis.

-Siete.

-Perdí la cuenta…

-Y yo…

-Yo me retiro… -Anunció Garcia. –Cómo siga así no llego al minuto 15.

-¡Diez! –Contó Emily que si parecía llevar la cuenta más o menos bien.

-Adiós al Empire State. –Dijo JJ. -¿Por qué siempre la toman con ese edificio?

El hombre que había salido antes con el telescopio estaba llamando a la NASA para anunciar la posición del asteroide.

_"Quiero llamarle Dottie, como mi mujer.._

-Oh, que dulce... –Dijo Garcia

_" …Es una cruel y detestable arpía de la que no hay escapatoria."_

-Lo retiro.

-Si hay escapatoria, se llama "divorcio". –Dijo Rossi provocando las risas del resto.

_"-¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Y cómo no detectaron que llegaba?_

_-El presupuesto para eso es de un millón de dólares."_

-¡Oh Venga! –Exclamó Reid a punto de tirarse de los pelos. -¿Me tomas el pelo? Es un asteroide del tamaño de Texas que va a impactar en unos días contra la Tierra y nadie salvo un jubilado con problemas en su matrimonio lo ha detectado… ¿Y qué te crees? ¿Que el si tiene un gran presupuesto? –Hotch se vio en la obligación moral de darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo.

_"Tenemos 18 días antes de que caiga a la Tierra"_

-Con la tecnología actual se detectaría con décadas de antelación… -Volvió a decir el más joven hundiendo la cabeza en un cojín.

-Me encanta Bruce Willis… -Comentó Prentiss.

-Sí, ¡es genial! –Estuvo de acuerdo Morgan chocando su puño con el de su compañera. -No como el pasmado de Ben Affleck.

-De hecho os puedo resumir en menos de 30 segundos la forma de actuar de Ben Affleck.

**STOP**

Emily se levantó. Hotch sabía que no se le daba mal eso de imitar.

-En primer lugar abre la boca dejando ver ligeramente los dientes de arriba. Y luego pone la mirada que ponemos todos cuando Reid empieza a soltar estadísticas.–Imitó al actor. –Y a veces, solo a veces, lo mezcla con un suspiro. Tal que así. –JJ aplaudió entre risas y los demás la siguieron.

-Y aquí concluye el tutorial de cómo imitar a Ben Affleck por Emily Prentiss. –Dijo Morgan arrebatándola el mando y volviendo a poner la película.

**PLAY **

Seguían en la escena en la que Bruce Willis descubre que Affleck tiene compañía femenina en su habitación.

_"-Hola Harry._

_ -Te he dicho un montón de veces que me llames papá."_

Todos pusieron gestos de dolor.

-Creía que su padre era el vocalista de Aerosmith… -Se burló Morgan.

-¿No era Elrond? –Preguntó Garcia siguiendo la broma.

_-El expresivo_ está muerto… -Dijo JJ al ver cómo Bruce Willis cogía una escopeta.

-¿Qué hace Steve Buscemi en esta película palomitera? –Se preguntó Dave en voz alta.

_"¡Basta ya! Es muy gracioso al principio pero ya no me hace gracia."_

-A mí si…

-Y a mí…

-Deberían arrestarle por eso. –Se quejó Reid. –Si mi jefe me disparara no me lo tomaría a broma.

-Claro que no… -Intervino Prentiss. –Hotch no fallaría… -La apreciación de su subordinada hizo que riera.

-Ben Affleck será inexpresivo, pero no está nada mal… -Señaló JJ.

-Yo soy más de Derek Morgan. –Comentó Garcia ganándose un achuchón de Morgan.

_"Te superé en madurez a los diez años."_

-Todas lo hacemos… -Se burló JJ.

_"La primera vez que me tuve el periodo Rockhound tuvo que llevarme a por tampax y enseñarme cómo se usan."_

-Prefiero no hacer comentarios respecto a eso… -Dijo Reid llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Los altos cargos y la NASA formaron un reunión para tratar el asunto.

-No si te digo yo… -Hotch sonrió al ver a Reid a punto de arrojar el cojín contra el televisor.

-El genio científico sexy me suena de algo… -Dijo Garcia ladeando la cabeza.

-De genio científico nada. –Contestó Reid exasperado. –Es imposible pretender volar un asteroide del tamaño de Texas con una sola cabeza nuclear. ¡Y encima por la mitad! ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!

_"¿Propone que volemos esa cosa desde dentro? ¿Cómo?_

_Perforando. Traeremos al mejor perforador del mundo."_

-A ver… -Hotch intentó aguantar la risa ante la cara del más joven. -¿Me estás diciendo que viene un meteorito a la Tierra y mandan a un grupo de perforadores de petróleo sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento para salvarla?

-Están encabezados por Bruce Willis. –Recordó Morgan.

-¡Y encima se lleva a sus colegas! Es como si tuviésemos que hacer un perfil de un asesino en serie en las Bahamas y nos lleváramos a nuestros amigos para que vivan la experiencia…

-Te quejas más que Prentiss por lo de Nick Cave… -Rió Morgan.

-¡Cállate! –Espetó el joven genio lanzándole el cojín a su amigo. A Hotch le sorprendió no oír queja de la morena y miró a su lado extrañado.

-Cómo tarden mucho las explosiones voy a empezar a aburrirme… -Oyó que murmuraba.

La NASA reclutó a todos los hombres que irían al espacio y el protagonista empezó a decir todas las peticiones de sus compañeros, a cada cual más cómica.

_"Y ustedes no podrían decirnos quien se cargó a Kennedy, ¿verdad?"_

-Ellos no, pero yo sí… Solo tenéis que darme acceso a la CIA…

-A veces das miedo, preciosa.

_"Y otra cosa… Ninguno quiere volver a pagar impuestos… jamás."_

-Esa es una buena y justa petición.

-Nosotros tampoco deberíamos pagar impuestos… -Reivindicó Morgan. -Vemos cosas terribles, nos jugamos la vida, son muchas horas, aguantamos a Strauss…

-Yo quiero una isla en el Caribe por aguantar a Strauss. –Dijo JJ levantando la mano.

Los futuros astronautas se sometieron al reconocimiento médico.

_"-Oiga señora, yo solo he venido a perforar…_

_-Hala… Igual que yo…"_

-Uhhh… Eso no le ha debido gustar mucho.

-Sin duda el mejor personaje de todos es el de Steve Buscemi. –Opinó Morgan. –Bueno, después de Bruce Willis.

-No quisiera ser esa mujer rodeada de esos elementos… -Dijo JJ con cara de horror. Cuando completaron el entrenamiento bajo las críticas de Reid, el jefe de la NASA les dio permiso para pasar su última noche fuera.

**STOP**

-¡Mierda! –Se quejó Morgan. -¿Cómo diantres consigues quitarme siempre el mando antes de que me dé cuenta?

-Pues a mí me viene genial para ir al baño. –Dijo Garcia levantándose.

-Solo quería saber qué haríais en vuestra última noche antes de una misión suicida… -Explicó con expresión inocente.

-Fácil. Yo pasaría esas últimas horas con Jack.

-Y yo con Will y Henry.

-Yo con mi madre y mis hermanas. –Dijo Morgan estando de acuerdo.

-Llamadme insensible, pero yo paso de pasar mis últimas horas con mi familia…

-Siempre puedes pedirle a la NASA que te traiga a Nick Cave para un concierto personal… -Le sugirió Hotch.

-Hey, ¡esa es una gran idea! –Exclamó sonriente, como si tuviera la opción de hacerlo de verdad.

-Pues yo visitaría a mi madre, me sentaría junto a la chimenea con ella y leería lo que ella me pidiese. –Sonrieron con ternura.

-Yo me presentaría en casa de mis exmujeres para robarles un beso. –Todos rieron.

-Pues yo me metería en la base de datos de la CIA para saber la verdad sobre lo de Kennedy y lo de Lady Di.

-¿En serio, PG? –Preguntó Emily. –Yo te dejaría acompañarme al concierto personal de Nick Cave…

-Y yo llevaría muchas cervezas como agradecimiento. –Contestó chocándole los cinco.

**PLAY**

_El expresivo_ y _Arwen_ tenían un momento romántico y una conversación con galletitas de animales. Affleck jugaba con ellas sobre el vientre de su novia.

"La gacela puede ir hacia las montañas del norte o hacia las praderas del sur…"

-¡Ve al sur, chico! Ella te lo agradecerá.

-¡Morgan! –Tres cojines impactaron contra el moreno.

-Tendrá poco rigor científico pero no se puede negar que la banda sonora es preciosa. –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con JJ.

_"Un meteorito se dirige al Pacífico sur"_

-¿Preparados? ¡Explosión! –Prentiss, Morgan y Dave bebieron.

La única mujer del grupo amarró bien el cinturón de Buscemi para el despegue.

_"Lo mejor que puede hacer si el programa espacial se hunde es buscar trabajo en un local sadomaso."_

-Ey, Prentiss. –La llamó Morgan. –Tú deberías hacer lo mismo si se hunde el FBI.

-Eres TAN gracioso… -Hotch fue pillado intentando contener una risa. -¡Oh, genial! ¿Tú también le ríes las gracias al payaso de Morgan? –En realidad lo que le hacía gracia a Hotch era que ya se empezaban a notar los efectos del alcohol en sus tres amigos. -¿Es que el único caballero que queda en el FBI es Dave?

-Sabes de sobra que sí, querida… -Respondió el aludido con galantería.

-Otra brillantez… -Murmuró el más joven.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –Preguntó JJ.

-Los transbordadores deberían desprenderse por separado de los cohetes auxiliares y del tanque de combustible, ya que el riesgo de colisión es muy alto…

-¡Qué más da! –Replicó Morgan. –Aquí lo importante es… ¿Cuándo vamos a ver otra explosión? –La alegre carcajada de Emily resonó en toda la habitación.

-¡Pues a mí me importa! Es más, mira la Estación Espacial Rusa… ¿Te crees que es tan fácil el acoplamiento? –Spencer ignoró el comentario obsceno de Morgan. –¡No es cosa de segundos!

-Eso depende del aguante de cada uno. –Volvió a decir el moreno causando las risas de los demás.

-¿Y la rotación? ¡No debería ser así! Cualquiera que sepa lo que es la fuerza centrípeta debería darse cuenta. –A Hotch le daba la sensación de que el chico estaba a punto de hiperventilar. –¡Mira! ¿Pero qué clase de gravedad hay en esa estación? ¿No podían haber pedido asesoramiento a la NASA para hacer esta mierda?

-Creo recordar que la NASA asesoró a los productores… -Comentó Hotch no muy seguro de si debía soltar esa información. En ese momento hubo un escape de combustible.

-¡Y ahora la incompetencia del ruso y los perforadores provoca un escape de combustible! ¡Qué casualidad!

-Eso significa…

-¡Boom!

-¡Otra!

-¡Y otra!

-Maldición, no me da tiempo…

-¡¿PERO NADIE LES HA DICHO QUE NO PUEDE HABER FUEGO EN EL ESPACIO?!

-Ohhh… ¡Ben ha escapado! –Mientras los dos transbordadores llegaban al asteroide, Morgan y Prentiss empezaron una discusión sobre si era mejor el ruso o el personaje de Buscemi.

-Esa maniobra es imposible dada la velocidad a la que se desplaza el asteroide. No hay que ser un jodido genio para darse cuenta. –El comentario con palabrota incluida hizo que hasta Hotch soltara una carcajada. Ver a Reid tan indignado era mejor que ver a Morgan aterrorizado por una niña poseída. Entre eso y el pedo que se estaban pillando sus compañeros no podía parar de reír.

-Spence, tranquilízate, es solo una película.

-¿Pero en serio alguien se cree que los transbordadores espaciales se mueven como un caza de combate? ¡Anda si llevan un joystick para esquivar meteoritos! ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!

-¡Boom! –Exclamó Morgan.

-Si no ha habido fuego…

-Vamos Hotch, ¿no te has enterado? En el espacio no puede haber fuego. –Dijo Prentiss brindando con Morgan. -¡Reid, díselo!

_"Houston, el Independencia se ha estrellado"_

-¡Brindemos por el Independencia! –Exclamó Dave. Pese a lo que le divertía la situación, a Hotch empezaba a preocuparle que el juego de sus compañeros se les fuera de las manos.

-Ojala se estrelle el otro y el asteroide acabe con toda la humanidad, por estúpidos y para que no tengan que ver semejante basura. –Comentó Reid estrujando el cojín.

-¡Y Ben Affleck sigue vivo!

-¿Brindamos por eso también? –Hotch le apartó lo que quedaba de la segunda botella a Emily.

-Solo explosiones, ¿recuerdas? –Emily se acercó.

-Vamos, Hotch… en realidad ellos no pueden seguirme el ritmo… -Dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Quién da las órdenes aquí? –Ella alzó las cejas divertida y volvió a su posición cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes suerte de que no te pille fuera, cascarrabias… -Hotch le dio con el cojín cómo reprimenda haciendo que riera. En la película salieron a la superficie del asteroide.

-¡Genial! ¡Y ahora se mueven como Pedro por su casa! La gravedad en un asteroide es tan baja que deberían moverse con mucha más lentitud… -Hotch empezaba a pensar en que necesitaría cojines nuevos después del cabreo de Reid.

_"Verás cómo se hace las cosas en mi país"_

-Es americano así que preparad el trago… -Avisó Garcia. Efectivamente le siguieron una ráfaga de tiros y dos explosiones con sus correspondientes tragos.

Mientras tanto se activa el protocolo de emergencia para detonar la bomba atómica desde la Tierra, antes de que sea perforado el asteroide. Pero por suerte desactivan la bomba a tres segundos de estallar.

-Bah… Eso nunca pasaría en la vida real… -Comentó Prentiss.

-Sí, esto es muy típico de Hollywood. –Intervino JJ.

_"Solo quería sentir el poder entre las piernas"_ Dijo el personaje de Buscemi sentado en la cabeza nuclear.

-No me puedo creer que os caiga bien… -Murmuró JJ. -¡Cómo si fuera una situación de risa! ¿Pero ese imbécil no se da cuenta de que el destino de la humanidad está en juego?

-Tú también no… -Se quejó Garcia.

-Ya, claro… Te sales del armadillo perforador, con un montón de fragmentos de meteoritos golpeándote a gran velocidad antes de estamparte contra el suelo y sobrevives sin ningún rasguño… -Decía Reid con la mano en la cabeza.

-Es que es ruso…

-Morgan, no vuelvo a ver una película escogida por ti en mi vida.

-¡Explosión!

-No creo que aguante muchas explosiones más… -Oyó Hotch que murmuraba Dave.

No mucho después un fragmento del meteorito chocaba contra París con su consecuente explosión. Hotch ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las explosiones de la película.

-Choca en París, justo al lado de la torre Eiffel, y el Arco del Triunfo sigue ahí como si nada con coches moviéndose a su alrededor… ¿No había nadie con sentido común en esa producción?

El equipo de Bruce siguió perforando el meteorito con la esperanzadora llegada de Mr. Expresividad en el único armadillo perforador que no estaba hecho añicos.

-Los asteroides y cometas están hechos de roca muy blanda, así que eso de que están hechos de materiales raros ultraduros es simplemente una chorradita para justificar el argumento de mandar allí perforadores expertos. –Hotch se fijó en que Garcia lloraba de tanto reír, y no era de extrañar, porque nunca había visto a Reid al borde del colapso nervioso. –Para ser perforadores deberían saber que el material perforado necesita ser expulsado de alguna manera … ¿Alguien ve roca triturada o fluido de perforación? Porque yo no…

Mientras anunciaban que disponían de una hora para perforar 75 metros, ataban al personaje de Steve Buscemi en su asiento.

-Ya era hora de que lo ataran… -Agradeció JJ.

_"235… ¡Vamos!"_

**STOP**

-¡EMILY! –Gritaron todos haciendo que la morena diera un respingo.

-¡Joder! –Se quejó. -¡Yo no he sido!

-¡Es el padre de Draco Malfoy! –Exclamó Garcia con el mando en la mano y eufórica como si hubiera descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de la CIA (probablemente la identidad del asesino de Kennedy).

-¡Es verdad! –Exclamó JJ. –La peluca rubia no le favorecía en absoluto.

-Sí, muy guapo. ¿Podemos seguir viendo la película? –Pregunto Dave impaciente.

**PLAY**

-Debería titularse "Fuego en el vacío"… Lo único que refleja de forma correcta esta película respecto al espacio es que hay asteroides y los asteroides existen. Nada más. –Cuatro explosiones siguieron al comentario de Reid. Por suerte para Hotch y el bienestar de su equipo, el whiskey de Dave se acabó.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Se preguntó Morgan desilusionado. –Todavía queda la explosión final…

-Odio mi vida… Primero lo de Nick Cave y ahora esto… -Lloró Prentiss apoyando la cabeza dramáticamente en el hombro de Hotch.

-Podemos celebrarlo con un beso. –Propuso Garcia.

-Preciosa, eso me gusta más… -Hotch notó que Emily le miraba y al girarse comprobó que esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, dejándole inmóvil por un segundo.

-Ni lo pienses… -Advirtió incómodo. Su cara le debió parecer muy divertida a su compañera porque rió con ganas.

-Sigo diciendo que la gravedad en ese meteorito está mal planteada… Cuando Affleck sale disparado, Bruce Willis debería haber corrido la misma suerte.

-Ey Rossi… ¿Te imaginas a Bruce Willis flotando en el espacio junto a Wall-e?

-Penelope… Te voy a perdonar eso de mezclar una obra maestra con esta bazofia porque eres tú… -Contestó Dave.

_"Se ha dañado el disparador con la tormenta de rocas."_

-Lo raro es que no haya explotado… -Murmuró Reid de mala gana.

_"¿Y cómo la detonamos?"_

-Adivina, genio… -Hotch reprimió una carcajada ante el sarcasmo del más joven del equipo. –Déjame adivinar lo que va a suceder ahora… -Reid cogió aire. –Cómo alguien debe sacrificarse, lo echan a suertes y le toca pringar al _Mr. Expresivo_. Pero como Bruce Willis es un héroe y el que más ha cobrado por hacer esta tomadura de pelo, se sacrifica en su lugar.

Efectivamente, Reid hizo pleno en su predicción.

-Brillante. –Reid dio tres aplausos. –Las comunicaciones permanecen rotas toda la maldita película y ahora vuelven para que el protagonista se pueda despedir de su hija. –En ese punto todos estaban sujetándose la tripa de la risa intentando no armar mucho jaleo para no perderse más comentarios. Todos menos Dave, que se había dormido durante la lacrimógena despedida. Por su parte, Reid permanecía ajeno a la diversión de sus amigos.

_"No funciona la nave y yo amarrado aquí dentro. Había elegido un buen sitio ahí fuera."_

-D… dejadle… ahí… fuera… -Decía JJ entre risas.

-Es… el… miu… jooor… personajjje… de la peli… -Intentaba decir Morgan sin vocalizar precisamente bien.

_"Así es como arreglamos los problemas en la estación rusa." _Todos rieron al ver como el astronauta ruso arreglaba a golpes el transbordador.

-¡ME ESTÁS VACILANDO!

-¡Poder ruso! Wooo –Gritó Morgan con el puño en alto.

Por fin, después de más de dos horas de película, el meteorito era detonado y explotaba. Pero justo antes de que Garcia tuviera tiempo para besar a Morgan, éste se levantó con la mano en la boca y salió del despacho.

-¿En serio? –Protestó Garcia entre las risas del resto y una palmadita de consuelo de JJ.

-Yo nunca te haría eso, Hotch. –Dijo Prentiss apoyándose en él.

-No es necesario que lo demuestres.

-Explota y al mismo tiempo es de día en todas las partes del mundo… -Menos mal que iba a acabar la película porque una más y Hotch sentía que Reid explotaría igual que el meteorito.

El transbordador llamado Libertad aterriza en la T…

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA? –Todos miraron con temor a Reid. –¡PERO SI EL TREN DE ATERRIZAJE SE HABÍA HECHO AÑICOS CUANDO COLISIONARON CON EL ASTEROIDE! –Una vena roja que Hotch no había visto nunca sobresalía de la frente de Spencer. –¡Y AHORA ATERRIZAN TAN TRANQUILAMENTE! –En ese punto JJ le tuvo que sujetar y decidieron apagar lo que quedaba por temor a más cagadas y que Reid desatara al que llevaba dentro.

JJ convenció a Reid para que respirara en una bolsa y calmar su ansiedad; Garcia le abanicaba con cara de preocupación; Dave roncaba en el sofá y Prentiss permanecía junto a Hotch, que contemplaba la escena de brazos cruzados. Justo en ese momento apareció Morgan con muy mala cara.

-Ves… Te dije que no podían seguir mi ritmo… -Hotch negó divertido, sin entender cómo su subordinada podía llegar a tener tanto aguante con el alcohol. –Es por todo el tiempo que pasé en Europa del Este. –Respondió adivinando sus pensamientos.

No obstante, al día siguiente descubrió que Emily no era inmune –ni mucho menos- a la resaca y que la llevaba mucho peor que Dave o Morgan. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más gracia le hizo fue descubrir que a partir de ese día Reid ni siquiera podía escuchar_ "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing"._

* * *

_**N/A**: No me odiéis por dejar a Garcia sin el beso de Morgan... ¿Os habéis reído o habéis sufrido con Reid? ¿Os uniríais al juego de las explosiones? ¿Cuál es la película que no soportáis?_

_En el próximo capítulo... **¿Qué película saca el lado romántico de Emily?** ¡Deja tu apuesta!_


	6. Lo que siempre nos quedará

_**N/A**_: _Hola queridos lectores. Sí, lo sé, hace más de un año que empecé este fic y seis meses desde la última actualización así que os pido disculpas por la demora, pero este capítulo no ha sido fácil de escribir ya que es el cierre de Sesiones de cine y he cambiado de película como tres veces antes de volver a elegir la que tenía pensada en un principio, con lo cual reescribir este capítulo me ha quitado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? "Lo que queda del día" podría ser la película favorita de Emily pero no es tan famosa como para que la reconozca el lector medio y "Love Actually" era buena opción pero me eché para atrás por el exceso de azúcar (aunque es una de mis favoritas). También pensé en "Sentido y Sensibilidad", que era muy buena opción, pero no salían diálogos que me gustaran... Por cierto, ¿adivináis que tienen en común esas tres películas además de ser británicas? ;)_

_Llegados a este punto he de decir lo mucho que he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia que aúna mi gran pasión por el cine con una de mis series favoritas, eso sí aviso de que este capítulo será algo más emotivo, dado que es el último. Os agradezco de todo corazón vuestros comentarios y seguimiento. Espero que al final del capítulo me dejéis un __**review**__ diciendo lo que os ha parecido y cuál es vuestra película romántica favorita. Yo como me identifico bastante con Prentiss comparto la suya. Abrazos gigantes y... ¡Acción!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Lo que siempre nos queda**

Hay películas que marcan nuestra vida, historias que nos calan muy hondo o que significan para nosotros mucho más de lo que parece. Esto puede deberse a dos cosas: la película en sí o el recuerdo de haberla visto en un momento determinado o con alguien especial. Aaron Hotchner tenía varias películas en esa lista: El exorcista, Tiburón, Crepúsculo, Wall-e y Armageddon. El hecho de haberlas visto con su equipo y de haberse reído con los ingeniosos comentarios de sus amigos había convertido a películas que no le gustaban o que no consideraba especiales en momentos impagables y recuerdos inolvidables. Porque, para ser justos, ahora veía todas esas películas de una manera distinta.

Parecía que se había instaurado una tradición sin precedente en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Ya fuera si estaban atrapados en las instalaciones por culpa del temporal, agobiados por el papeleo o aburridos por la falta de trabajo; la idea de ver una película le aportaba a Hotch un momento único, un respiro entre tanta maldad y el descubrimiento de las emociones que causaba una determinada película en cada uno de sus compañeros. Y es que ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Rossi se echaría a llorar con Wall-e o que a Morgan le aterrara El Exorcista?

Era cuanto menos curioso que pese a conocerles y dedicarse a hacer perfiles criminales nunca hubiera visto venir esas reacciones.

Por otra parte, la renuncia de Prentiss había entristecido a todo el equipo y el plazo de quince días antes de que se fuera al otro lado del Atlántico se agotaba. Hotch nunca pensó que ese periodo se hiciera tan corto.

-¿Los puentes de Madison? –Oyó que le preguntaba Garcia a la morena cuando fue a servirse un café.

-No está mal…

-¿Qué no está mal? –Cuestionó JJ. –Es uno de los mejores dramas románticos que se han hecho nunca.

-No me pareció para tanto…

-¡Es Clint Eastwood!

-Le prefiero de Harry el Sucio… -Dijo apuntándolas con los dedos como si fueran una pistola.

-¡Con Meryl Streep! –Exclamó Garcia ignorando la contestación de su amiga.

-Soy más de Sigourney Weaver.

-Definitivamente no tienes corazón... Vale, ¿qué me dices de El paciente Inglés? –Emily simuló un bostezo. Hotch se acercó a ellas.

-Hotch, ayúdanos. Intentamos encontrar un drama romántico que le guste a Emily.

-No puede ser tan difícil… -Dijo analizándola.

-¿Eduardo Manostijeras? Esa te tiene que gustar… Te parecías en el instituto… -Emily le lanzó a Garcia una mirada asesina.

-Era una relación destinada al fracaso. ¿Te imaginas la masacre que hubiera sucedido en la noche de bodas?

Hotch pensó en películas que no fueran ñoñas o excesivamente dramáticas, dado que eso era precisamente lo que no le gustaba a su futura ex-compañera.

-Quiéreme, si te atreves. –Pensó en voz alta haciendo que las tres le mirasen.

-¿Es tu manera de intentar que me quede? –Se burló ella con su habitual sarcasmo. Eso pilló totalmente desprevenido a Hotch.

-Me refería a la película… la francesa… -Resolvió vacilante ante las caras divertidas de las tres mujeres.

-No está mal, pero no me pareció nada realista y no me gustó el final.

-¿Amelie? ¿El piano? ¿Moulin Rouge? ¿Match Point? ¿Memorias de África? –Dijo JJ de carrerilla haciendo que Hotch se perdiera en la lista.

-Un rollo. La niña se carga la película. Muy pastelona. Tramposa. Me dormí. –Respondió como si nada.

-¿En serio? No me puedo creer que no haya una película romántica que te guste. Es imposible.

-Bueno, digamos que no es mi género favorito…

Eso había sido hacía tres días y a Hotch todavía no se le había ocurrido una película que pudiera despertar el lado romántico de Emily.

-Aaron. –Dave entró en su despacho. –Estoy aburrido de tanto papeleo.

-Es parte de nuestro trabajo… -_Que se lo tuviera que recordar precisamente a él…_

-Lo sé, pero… había pensado en tomarnos un par de horas de descanso y despejar nuestras mentes con un buen clásico. –A Dave le encantaban los clásicos de cine. –Además, Erin estará reunida toda la tarde…

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –La carátula que le mostró le hizo sonreír: el clásico de los clásicos.

Unos minutos más tarde todos se reunieron en la sala de juntas con provisiones –esta vez sin alcohol- para las dos próximas horas.

-¡Cómo agradezco tener un descanso por fin! –Dijo Morgan estirándose en su asiento. -¿Qué vamos a ver?

-Ha elegido Dave, así que supongo que Fellini o algo muy dramático… -Opinó Reid.

-Que tenga raíces italianas no quiere decir que me guste Fellini… -Se quejó el mayor. –Además, hoy voy a daros una lección de cine. –Aseguró mostrándoles el DVD.

-¡Oh, venga! ¿No puedes elegir algo más moderno?

-Morgan, las cosas si son buenas no importa los años que tengan. -Aseguró el más mayor.

-¿Eso también va por ti? -Se burló ganándose una mirada de fastidio. -¡Además esa la ha visto hasta Reid!

-Claro que la he visto.

-No podemos ver una película que ya haya visto Reid, pierde toda la gracia…

-Morgan, si no quieres verla siempre puedes volver al papeleo. –Intervino Hotch para que todos guardaran silencio. –Tú ya elegiste la anterior…

Dave puso el DVD. Poco después aparecieron una música y un mapa de fondo con los créditos iniciales al más puro estilo clásico: _Casablanca_.

Los créditos dieron paso a una explicación sobre la situación de los refugiados, que huían de la Segunda Guerra Mundial e intentaban conseguir un visado a Lisboa en la ciudad marroquí de Casablanca, para luego poder cruzar el océano hasta Estados Unidos.

_"-Documentación._

_-No la llevo encima._

_-En ese caso será mejor que nos acompañe._

_-Creo que la llevo aquí."_

-Odio cuando me hacen eso en la vida real… -Se quejó JJ.

El hombre al verse acorralado huye y le disparan.

-Eso ha quedado muy falso para ser la película más grande de todos los tiempos…

-Eran los años 40 ¿Qué esperabas? –Replicó Dave ante la apreciación del moreno.

-Morirse sigue siendo igual en los años 40 que en el siglo XXI.

Mientras Morgan ponía cara de aburrimiento veían una escena en la que un hombre le robaba la cartera a un turista mientras habla con él.

_"-Qué hombre tan simpático…"_

-Pues cuando veas lo que ha hecho te dejará de caer bien… -Murmuró García divertida, no mucho antes de que los Nazis llegaran a Casablanca. -Ahí están. La mayor escoria de la historia de la humanidad.

-Si pudiera viajar atrás en el tiempo creo que me cargaría a Hitler. -Comentó Morgan sacando una chocolatina del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Sabes lo que podría conllevar eso? Cambiarías la historia por completo… -Reid ignoró el _"ya empezamos" _de Rossi antes de embarcarse en una disertación sobre cómo podría afectar la muerte de Hitler a la época actual. -Imagina que en el Holocausto murió un hombre que poco después emigraría a América y mataría a tu madre. ¡Tú no habrías nacido!

-Y por tanto no estaríamos escuchando esta conversación… -Se burló Emily mirando a Morgan con complicidad.

-Venga guaperas, era una situación hipotética, no quiero que te pongas a hiperventilar como en el final de Armageddon. -Rió el moreno. Por su parte, los Nazis llegaban a Ricks, el bar del protagonista.

_"-Dígale que yo soy el segundo director del banco de Amsterdam." _Dijo un personaje al ver que el dueño no le quería recibir.

_"-¿El segundo? No creo que eso le interese. El primero es ahora nuestro cocinero… y su padre es el portero."_

-Zas, en toda la boca. -Garcia estaba encantada, aunque sus ojos no brillaban tanto como los de Prentiss al ver por fin a Humphrey Bogart en pantalla.

-Creo que a nadie le queda el traje tan bien como a Bogart. -Susurró con una sonrisa y luego pareció caer en algo. -Con tú permiso, Hotch. -Él sonrió por el cumplido.

-Y el de Colin Firth…

-Y el de George Clooney… -Oyó que decían las chicas.

-Y el de David Rossi… -Dijo el propio Dave en un tono más alto haciendo que rieran.

-¡Oh, Peter Lorre! Creo que es el actor más feo y entrañable del cine. -Dijo Garcia mirando a JJ.

-Sabes que no es verdad. Steve Buscemi es mejor y más entrañable. -Por la expresión de JJ no era difícil adivinar que adoraba a Buscemi.

-Yo me quedo con Christopher Walken.

-Bueno, Emily, Walken tiene de entrañable lo que yo de asiático… -Opinó Dave.

-Sí, yo diría que es más bien siniestro…

_"-¿Me desprecias, verdad , Rick?_

_-Si llegara a pensar en ti probablemente sí."_

-He de reconocer que es elegante hasta ignorando a los demás. -Dijo Morgan, que parecía haber olvidado su odio por la película.

-Y qué bien queda en cámara… -Reid parecía impresionado por la presencia del actor.

_"-Donde estuviste anoche?_

_-¿Anoche? No tengo la menor idea."_

-Le digo yo eso a una de mis exmujeres y me echa de casa.

_"-Y qué harás esta noche?_

_-No hago planes por anticipado."_

-¡Esa me la apunto!

_"-Yo no me juego el cuello por nadie._

_-Eso es una sabia política exterior."_

-Sí, pero ese no es el estilo de la UAC. -Comentó Morgan chocando su puño sutilmente con el de Hotch.

Bogart recogía el dinero de la caja mostrado en una silueta mientras el oficial le interrogaba.

_"-Rick, yo sé que en este bar se venden visados, pero también sé que usted no los vende. Esa es la razón por la que le permito seguir abierto._

_-¿No será porque le dejo ganar a la ruleta?_

_-Eso también."_

-Otras de las cosas que siguen igual en el siglo XXI que en los años 40… -Se quejó Rossi.

_"-Dele al Mayor Strazzel la mejor mesa. _

_-Tendrá la mejor mesa. Siendo alemán la cogería de todos modos…"_

-Eso sí que es un zas en toda la boca. -Opinó Reid inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla con interés a la vez que detenían al personaje de Peter Lorre.

Rick se sentó con el mayor del tercer Reich para mantener una conversación.

_"-¿Cuál es su nacionalidad?_

_-Soy borracho."_

-Creo que no hay una película con tantos diálogos memorables en tan poco tiempo. -Se atrevió a decir Hotch. Acto seguido todos miraron a Reid.

-¿Qué?

-¿No tienes una estadística para eso? -Preguntó Morgan haciendo que el más joven pusiera cara de confusión.

-Eso es algo totalmente subjetivo…

-¡Tchsss que llegan! -Avisó Emily interrumpiendo al joven genio. Los personajes de Laszlo e Ilsa aparecían.

_"-Rick es el hombre del que yo me enamoraría si fuese mujer…" _

-Todos los que hemos visto la película sabemos que estás enamorado de él… -Hotch sonrió ante el comentario de Dave.

_"-Tócala Sam, toca El tiempo pasará…"_ Todos sonrieron al oír la emblemática canción.

-No es por nada, pero Ingrid Bergman es muchísimo más guapa que el pequeño Bogart. -Comentó Morgan haciendo que todos los hombres asintieran.

-Y sin embargo él hace que no dejes de mirarle. -Afirmó Prentiss sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. -Bogart tiene la mirada más triste del Hollywood clásico, una mezcla del cinismo de sus personajes y la ternura del actor que hay detrás.

-Eso es muy romántico, viniendo de ti. –Respondió JJ ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Qué? No, es solo su manera de actuar… -Intentó decir en su defensa.

_"-De todos los cafés y locales del mundo aparece en el mío."_

-Hay que ver lo bien que le queda esa iluminación y el humo del cigarro. –Dave se cruzó de brazos. -Esa elegancia se ha perdido en el cine actual.

-Gracias por la aportación, Sinatra. -Bromeó JJ al tiempo que transcurría la escena del flashback de París entre Ilsa y Rick.

_"-Un franco por tus pensamientos. _

_-En América no dan más que un penique y no creo que valgan ni eso."_ (Se besan)

Hotch llevaba un rato observando a Prentiss y no le pasó desapercibido como su respiración variaba con cada escena; parecía tranquila, pero centrada en ocultar lo que le provocaban las miradas y palabras de los dos protagonistas.

Los alemanes llegaban a París.

_"-El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos."_

Hotch permaneció atento a las reacciones de su subordinada, que por otra parte parecía haber notado la atención que él había desarrollado por ella durante el transcurso de la película, con lo cual evitó hacer comentarios de ahí en adelante, pese a que Ilsa se viera maravillosa con su pañuelo bajo la tenue luz del bar de Rick o lo dramático de la situación del protagonista.

_"-Si es amiga de Rick tenemos un descuento especial. ¿Dije 700? Ahora son 200… Para amigas especiales de Rick el precio lo dejo en 100."_

-Con esos descuentos no me extraña que todas quieran ser amigas especiales de Rick. -Comentó la analista con gracia.

La escena de la Marsellesa no tardó en llegar.

-¿Sabéis que las lágrimas de los actores en ese momento eran totalmente reales? -Informó Reid. -Por entonces los Nazis habían ocupado París y había mucha incertidumbre acerca de lo que sucedería en Europa, con lo que se emocionaron al entonar el himno de su país por ese gesto de rebeldía y patriotismo que tiene Laszlo. -Rossi arqueó las cejas.

-Aunque Rick sea el mejor personaje de la película, Laszlo no se queda atrás.

-Sí, yo quiero que Ilsa se quede con Rick, pero me da pena por Laszlo, es un buen hombre. -Estuvo de acuerdo Garcia.

_"-No vayas a la reunión de la Resistencia_

_-Debo ir. Me gusta parecer un héroe ante los ojos de mi mujer."_

-Hombres… -Murmuraron las dos rubias al unísono.

Minutos después Elsa y Rick se volvieron a reunir. Ilsa le intentaba convencer de que le diera los salvoconductos para escapar con su marido, pero al negarse Rick ella le apunta con un arma. Finalmente se declara y se besan, para contarle después porqué le abandonó en París.

-Oh, venga preciosa, no llores. No soporto verte llorar. -Morgan le entregó un pañuelo a Garcia.

-Es que es tan injusto que tenga que elegir entre sus dos grandes amores.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué hicieran un trío? -Preguntó JJ tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-No, pero son buenas personas y tienen derecho a ser felices.

Bogart le tiende una trampa a Laszlo con el capitán. Laszlo e Ilsa acuden a por los salvoconductos y el Capitán les pilla como tenían acordado, pero en contra de sus planes, Rick le amenaza.

_"-Llame al aeropuerto y no olvide que le estoy apuntando al corazón._

_-Ese es mi punto menos débil." _

-Otro gran personaje.

-Menos mal que se pasó un poco de moda lo de ir de tipo duro… -Todos rieron ante el comentario de JJ. Ante el momento que se avecinaba, Hotch puso toda su atención en Emily.

_"-Los nombres son Victor e Ilsa Laszlo._

_\- ¿Por qué mi nombre Rick?_

_-Porque te vas en ese avión._

_\- ¿Pero es que tu no vas a venir?_

_-Yo me quedaré aquí hasta ver que el avión despega._

_-Pero anoche dijiste…_

_-Anoche dijimos muchas cosas. Dije que tenía que pensar por los dos y eso es lo que he hecho. Y sé que tienes que subir a ese avión con Víctor que es a quien perteneces."_

-¡Ninguna mujer pertenece a nadie! -Se quejó JJ.

_"-Si ese avión despega y no estás con él lo lamentarás. Tal vez no ahora, tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero más tarde, toda la vida._

_-¿Nuestro amor no importa?_

_-Siempre tendremos París. No lo teníamos, lo habíamos perdido hasta que viniste a Casablanca, pero lo recuperamos anoche."_

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Quédate con él! ¡Es a quien realmente amas! -Las peticiones de Garcia llamaron la atención de Emily.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta que es el gesto de amor más desinteresado de la Historia del cine? -Preguntó con un aire que Hotch nunca había visto en ella.

El final se acercaba con la muerte del oficial alemán a manos de Rick. Como bien sabían todos, Louie no le delata y juntos ven como el avión despega antes de ponerse a caminar bajo la espesa niebla.

_"-Louie, presiento que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad."_

Varios aplausos se oyeron en la sala de juntas.

-Podréis decir lo que queráis, pero no hay duda de que ese es el mejor final de una película. -Declaró Rossi con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Vamos hombre! -Se notaba que Morgan no era muy fan de Casablanca. -Si lo interesante venía ahora. Entre esos dos sí que va a haber tema.

-Me sigo quedando con el final de Seven… -Opinó JJ.

-Lo que tú digas, pero esta es la mejor historia de amor que se ha rodado. -Todos miraron curiosos a Emily.

-Creía que no te gustaban las películas románticas… -Hotch se sentía orgulloso de haber descubierto la película que sacaba ese lado oculto de su subordinada.

-Y no me gustan, pero el guión es realmente bueno y no ha habido pareja con más química que la formada por Ingrid Bergman y Humphrey Bogart. -Reid se levantó y acarició la cabeza de la morena como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Sabía que incluso Emily tenía su lado romántico.

-Pues yo no la veo para tanto, además esa tía no era de fiar. -Repuso Morgan. -Primero se lía con Bogart cuando su marido acaba de morir y luego le abandona rompiéndole el corazón. Pero cuando se vuelve a encontrar con él vuelve a sus brazos, pese a estar con Laszlo.

-¡Eso no es así! -La voz de García se debía escuchar en el bullpen. -Ilsa se sentía culpable al enamorarse de un hombre que no fuera su marido, pero ¿qué culpa tiene de enamorarse? Además, lo creía muerto. Buscó consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre y se enamoró. Los sentimientos son complicados…

-¡Pero lo abandonó en París! ¡Sin ninguna explicación! -Mientras los dos agentes discutían y los demás trataban de calmar la conversación, Hotch se acercó a Prentiss y muy cerca del oído le susurró imitando una de las frases de la película.

-Bajo tu apariencia de Agente cínica eres una sentimental. -Ella se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Suerte que me voy en unos días y en Londres no lo saben. -Contestó en voz baja para que quedara entre ellos.

-Nadie de la Interpol se enterará. Lo mantendré como un caso totalmente confidencial.

-Entonces tendré que decirles a mis jefes ingleses que ninguno de ellos será la mitad de bueno que el que tengo aquí.

-¿Es tu forma de decirme que me echarás de menos? -Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, siempre nos quedará Quantico. -Ambos sonrieron ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros, que todavía discutían acerca de la película sin percatarse de que una persona había entrado en la estancia.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene este alboroto? -La voz de Strauss resonó por encima de la discusión. Al parecer su reunión ya había acabado y la visión de lo que estaba sucediendo allí no debió hacerle ninguna gracia. -¿Estaban viendo una película durante el trabajo?

-Una película no, señora, _Casablanca_. -Resolvió Emily ganándose una mirada de advertencia.

-A mi despacho, todos.

Hotch sonrió mientras veía como uno a uno sus compañeros seguían a la jefa de sección al despacho, pero antes de salir apagó la pantalla con una extraña sensación de nostalgia. El líder de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta desconocía que tipo de reprimenda o castigo les impondría Erin Strauss, pero lo que sí sabía era que a partir de entonces el equipo no estaría completo, por lo que ese maravilloso y casual entretenimiento que le servía como evasión frente a las atrocidades que veía a diario, no sería nunca más lo mismo.

Y aunque no se encontraba bajo el manto nebuloso de un aeropuerto de Marruecos se sintió como Rick Blaine dejando marchar a una persona que quería. Sin duda, Emily debía irse por su propio bien y todos se alegraban de que eso la hiciera feliz, pero seguía doliendo el hecho de tenerla tan lejos cuando era parte de aquella familia.

-Vamos Aaron, no hagas esperar a Erin a menos que quieras que te destine a Casablanca… -Le apremió su viejo amigo. Hotch le puso una mano sobre el hombro y empezó a caminar junto a él.

-Presiento que este es el final de una hermosa tradición...


End file.
